Mysterious Crimson
by SwiftWords31
Summary: Batman has always been the loner type, he's been able to win the fight against Gotham but not against his heart. A certain Red Head has been in his thoughts lately, could it be Ivy that he truly wants? What will happen when he Encounters The Green Vixen? Will she accept him or take the opportunity to rid Gotham of the hero? Does true love blossom or does heartbreak triumph?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Green Mist

**Author Notes: Hey this is my first fanfiction I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think about it :). I choose to do a piece on Batman and Ivy I feel like there's a lot more to them than meets the eye and for the record I do not own any of the DC characters so again enjoy.**

It was a late night in Gotham, Batman had just got done stopping a pair of jewel thieves from robbing the famous Diamonds &amp; Rubys in downtown Gotham. He felt sluggish that night normally he'd take guys like that out without a problem but that wasn't the case. During the fight he managed to get cut across the face, the cut itself was thin but it bled profusely. To him it was minor he'd just have Alfred clean it up for him when he got back to Wayne Manor. Returning to the batmobile he glanced up at the sky noticing the batman symbol "Must be important" he thought to himself. Gordon wouldn't use the batman sign unless it was an urgent matter to be discussed.

He arrived on top of the GCPD, "what's the problem Gordon?" said batman in his usual deep-tired voice. Jim was pacing back and forth he exhaled "it's Barbara…...she's missing" he said. Batman cocked his eyebrow, it wasn't uncommon in Gotham for criminals to target the commissioner but kidnapping his daughter this was a first.

"How long has she been missing Gordon" said Bruce.

"its been 2 days….." the commissioner paused as if he had more to say and he did "we got into an argument last week words were exchange hurtful ones, the last thing she told me was I hope I never see you again". Batman could see the emotions protruding from the commissioner the sadness and anger that spewed from his voice.

"Don't worry Jim I'll find her" said Bruce, the commissioner gathered himself "please do" he turned around to nobody being there "I really hate when he does that" Jim thought.

Bruce wanted to start his investigation on a better night than tonight but he couldn't leave Jim waiting for answers from the batman. Whizzing through the streets of Gotham in the batmobile he reached his destination.

**Barbara's Apartment**

Upon arriving at the apartment he could feel it in the air, something definitely wasn't right. The door was covered in police tape registering no access to the apartment but of course that didn't stop batman from walking through it. Once inside he flicked on lights…...nothing came on, he began going into his detective mode.

There wasn't really too much out of place, it was if nothing occurred there until he noticed something near Barbara's window walking towards it he could see deteriorated vines. The smell they carried were an all too familiar smell, Instantly "Ivy" he thought. After making this discovery and coming to an conclusion he contacted Jim on his innercom.

"Jim you there?" he began

"Yeah what'd you come up with?" said Jim

"I came across vine like substances in Barbara's room, analyzing them further a particular pheromone was emitting from them…...an all too familiar one" said Bruce. Making him talk about the subject made him think of Ivy and how'd she always try to seduce him during their encounters, it'd always be a challenge for him trying to resist her beauty. He remembered the last time they fought and how she kissed him but only to his surprise he didn't die from it.

"So who do you think is behind the kidnapping?" said the commissioner snatching Bruce out of his thoughts.

"Idk I'll have to do some further Investigations, I'll let you know what I come up with" said Batman

"Alright keep me posted" Jim said in rushly manner.

Batman knew who'd done it he figured Gordon was better off not knowing who'd done it, he didn't want to give him anymore of a reason to worry. Finding the Green beauty would be the hard part, Ivy wasn't the type to draw attention to herself unless she wanted it and trust me you'd know. Only one person could give Bruce the answers he was looking for, Harley Quinn was her name the joker's "sidekick" and also Ivy's best friend, He was sure she was locked up in Arkham.

"Time to go pay a visit" he said jumping back into the batmobile speeding off.

**Arkham Asylum**

Arkham Asylum sat on the outskirts of Gotham, it was home to some of Gotham's notorious criminals such as Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and The Joker (Who recently escaped). Batman hated seeing the place it made him quiver on the inside probably because he was responsible for half of it residents that resided there.

"Good evening Batman what brings you here" said a guard

"Harley Quinn, where is she" he replied

"2nd floor cell A3" said the guard

Arkham had been through some remodeling due it's lack of security (to many breakout attempts). No longer was it separate buildings with different cell blocks. Instead it was just one big building with 10 floors that extended underground. Criminals like The Joker had to be detained at the bottom of the Asylum mainly because he was a higher risk to the public but not Harley Quinn, she was viewed as your average criminal. Batman got on the elevator he observed the inside of it, claw marks and dented walls made their home there very obvious that someone tried to escape. The hallway was dark a light blinking on and off as he made his way through before stopping at Quinn's cell.

"Harley!" he said in his deep voice

The blonde was carving the walls with a plastic spoon she had sharpened, she stopped instantly when she heard the voice of the man that put her there.

"B-man!" she said in her high cheery voice "what brings you here bats did you miss me" she continued.

Batman squinted at her "No" he replied

"Awwwwww that hurts B-man I missed you" her voice still high and cheery.

"Where's Ivy" the irritation in his voice showing more as there conversation progressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said while giving him a wink.

"You're her best friend, you know something" he answered back

"I don't know what your talking about bats" Harley knew the answer he was seeking but she loved getting under the dark knights skin it gave her satisfaction.

"Enough with the games jester" he barked back

"Red could be anywhere what makes you think I'd know I've been locked up here for the last 3 months thanks to a certain bat" she snarled in response

"I don't have time for this" finally at his limits with her insolence.

"Good luck finding her B-man" Harley said in her cheery voice.

There were no more leads to go on, he'd hoped that Harley would give up some type of information regarding Ivy's where about's but he was a fool for thinking she would. Bruce made his way home "I'll continue this tomorrow night" he thought to himself. He was now home gazing up at his ceiling, the moon reflecting of it shedding some light into the darkness that was his room. "Where was the Crimson haired beauty" his last thought of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty of the Rose

Chapter 2: Beauty of the Rose

**Author Notes: Sorry the last chapter was short I promise you though this chapter will have begging for more. Please let me know what you think about the chapter or the story so far also if you have any story ideas I'm always accepting requests just leave it in my inbox and again i hope you enjoy the story :).**

Beep! beep! beep!... the alarm going off like a siren "ahhhhh I hate the morning" said Bruce. Bruce was never the morning type more often than not he'd love to just stay in bed and wait for the night to come.

"Morning Master Wayne how was your sleep?" Alfred was entering the room with breakfast. On the tray laid pancakes,eggs,bacon,sausage and a big cup of coffee all of which Bruce loved.

"Morning Alfred it could've been better, so did you find anything in the database last night?" Bruce replied.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Wayne nothing came up under poison ivy" Alfred responded in his English accent.

"Hmmmmmmmm….interesting" Bruce answered with a puzzling look on his face, he wasn't expecting that answer.

That day all Bruce could think about was the case and how he had no leads to pursue the whole thing frustrated him. It engulfed his mind which made work be a complete blur, he was lost in his thoughts throughout all his meetings. Even the hot secretary that he'd occasionally flirt with couldn't steal a smile from him. "It's only 3 o'clock" he thought to himself, the night felt years away there was no end to this long day luckily for him it was lunchtime and he was heading to his favorite restaurant.

**Fiori Sicily**

Fiori Sicily, Gotham's most fanciest Italian restaurant also Bruce's favorite place to eat lunch. Each time he'd go there the food had always painted images of Italy in his head as he happily ate. It was a very common place to find him, which a certain someone knew they could find him there.

"Hello Bruce" A voice said surprising him as he stepped out the limo.

Bruce looked the figure up and down as he exited his limo, judging by the build and curves of the body he knew who it was he smirked. "Well well well Selina to what do I owe this surprise?" his voice coming off so charmingly.

She returned back with a smirk "let's see first you don't call me, I don't see you around especially at night….you wouldn't be avoiding me would you?"

"Not at all I've just been busy lately you know how it is duty calls" he replied back sternly.

"No I don't please enlighten me" she said with her eyebrow cocked.

After diagnosing the the tone in her voice he could sense the no b.s in her and that made the message very clear to him. "Ok that is if you don't mind joining me for lunch" he said back

She smiled "Well of course Brucey anything for you" making the sarcasm so obvious to him.

Bruce remembered how they ended their relationship on a sour note. He couldn't just give her Bruce Wayne giving up Batman was something he wouldn't do, they were a two for one deal and that's something she could never come between. Selina hated him for that it came to a point where she almost gave up his secret just for a quick score Bruce resented her for that when he found out. Whenever he seen her during the day he'd act as if she had never stepped into his life and at night she was treated just like any other criminal.

As they sat at the table waiting for their lunch to come the tension in the air became very apparent to both. Bruce being the first to break ice "What do you really want Ms. Kyle?" his voice becoming serious.

Never in the past did he say her name in a formal manner it bugged her when he said it, she tried not to let it show but he could see she didn't like it after all they did date for a year he knew everything about her. "Alright I'll keep it short and sweet for you then…..I know where Ivy is"

Immediately his eyes jumped as the words flowed from her lips . It felt like his heart skipped a beat, Selina hadn't seen that look in his eyes since they first met.

"Where is she?" said Bruce in a noticeably eager voice.

Selina glared at him like a hawk does their prey, it pissed her off the fact that the man she once loved was now coveting a new woman and what's worse it just had to be one of her closest friends. Anger and jealousy pierced her heart she paused before answering. All her emotions coming to the realization the Bruce didn't love her no more.

"Meet me tonight on top of Wayne Enterprises" she responded finally.

"What time?" his voice coming back hastily.

"10 o'clock don't be late" she answered while getting up from the table.

"You're not staying for lunch?" said Bruce

"No suddenly I lost my appetite see you tonight" the sweet voice becoming more direct and dull.

"Wait" he said

"What?" she said looking back

"This better be what you say it is, if not you won't be seeing the light of day or the moonlight of night for a long time" the batman had stepped into his voice

Selina licked her lips and smirked "Bruce you sound as if you don't trust me"

He squinted at her, there wasn't really much of a reason to not trust her. All the things they went through in the past she proved over and over again that he had her trust.

"People change Selina" he replied

"Yeah that's painfully obvious" her voice stretching across the room as she exited the restaurant. Bruce pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts before stopping at a contact listed as Mr. Fox. After five seconds of ringing a voice answered.

"Why Mr. Wayne what will you be needing today?" Mr. Fox began.

Bruce grinned "I need a favor Lucius" he answered

**Wayne Enterprises**

10 o'clock couldn't have came sooner, the first to arrive on the scene was Batman. His suit had been through new modifications, fully covered in Kevlar from head to toe Bruce was a walking bulletproof vest and much to his surprise the suit weighed less than the last one. The utility bet now more secure to his waist thanks to the new security features that Lucius Fox installed. It came with Knockout pellets, reinforced batarangs,smoke pellets and many more gadgets. He had the modes made to be prepared for anything that night.

"Hey handsome" she purred as the words left her mouth, it was Catwoman in her skin tight black leather suit. Bruce had always liked how her suit hugged all her curves just right and the cleavage she showed that said "come get me" written all over them.

She circled him playing detective as she searched his body up and down, she smiled "Nice suit Bruce" she said while her hands made their way closer to his face.

His hand grabbing it fast "thanks now let's go" he implied.

"Humph always so straight forward fine follow me" she said

Running from rooftop to rooftop the pair made their way across the city. To Selina it felt like the old days, having the Batman chase her around Gotham but she had to remind herself those days are over. They stopped once they reached the outskirts of the city, exiting the city and now entering a forest.

**Rosebed Forest**

Batman had the same feeling he felt back at Barbara's apartment that unsettling feeling he couldn't shake or explain. As they ventured more and more into the enchanted forest he played more with his thoughts and then something occurred to him how did Selina know he was looking for Ivy? He opened his mouth preparing the words to exit but was interrupted by Selina.

"Were here" she stated

"Good" said Batman, Bruce was going to get his answer tonight from her regarding that but it could wait though first he wanted to deal with the matter at hand. They stopped at the sight of a Giant Rose that made it's home in the middle of the forest. The rose throbbed like it had a heartbeat, "Well there she is" Catwoman jestered.

"That thing is Ivy?" Batman said in disbelief

"Yes" Catwoman answered, her words oozing with confidence.

Bruce just stared at the rose in awe, it was truly a beautiful sight it looked like the perfect masterpiece. As he basked in the beauty of the rose that unsettling feeling still nagged at him all in all it couldn't be shaken off. What was causing him to feel so much uncertainty? Bruce wasn't the type to neglect his feelings he knew that was the way most people went down without noticing (take Harley Quinn for example). Being completely oblivious at the moment he hadn't noticed the vines that were slowly making their way up his legs until it was too late.

_WHOOSH!_ he was off his feet in an instance, dangling upside down. He reached for his utility belt but was being ensnared with layers upon layers of vines until he was encased like a cocoon. Unable to reach his belt or power his way out of the vines he realized there was no escape, Then it hit him, Catwoman was still there he called out to her.

"Catwoman!" he called out

"Yesssss" she said throwing him a grimacing look

"Get me down from here" he asked and to his astonishment the vines began to lower him down but kept their hold on the hero. She started her approach towards him until they were face to face and whispered in his ear "NO".

The answer echoed through his ear, Bruce didn't know how to react to the response she gave him. "Why isn't she helping me" he thought to himself…..his eyes had widened completely when the truth found it's way to his brain.

"You set me up!" he growled at her

Catwoman didn't say anything she just stared at him smiling sadistically instead another voice took her place.

"That's right my dear Batman" said a seductive voice that found it's way to his ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Ecstasy

**Chapter 3: Pure Ecstasy**

**Author Notes: I'm happy to see that people are taking the time to view my story, everyday I'm thinking of new ways to progress the story in ways that you guys might like. You guys will definitely like this chapter 100% guaranteed. As always let me know what you think of the story so far I'd really appreciate the feedback and again enjoy :).**

**Background**

_**Poison Ivy:**_ _Once a beautiful brilliant botanist, now a captivating eco terrorist (for the good is what she thought). Through a freak experiment performed on her, Pamela Isley could now command plant life as well as communicate with them on a telepathic level. Other added effects include her skin now a vibrant green, she has immunity to all toxins and can spread them through her deadly kiss (which she uses quite often). Changing her name to Poison Ivy, all her focus was on taking revenge upon mankind for the destruction of the ecosystem. The tactics she'd use usually harmed people but she always valued plant life over human life. This caused for countless run ins with the dark knight who always managed to thwart her each and every time. Driving her to near insanity she vowed to take his life as she viewed it as the ultimate prize for a villain to have. _

**Rosebed Forest**

His eyes searched until they rested at the rose that was now blooming and out of it came the green beauty that was known as Poison Ivy. He watched as she made her way towards him swaying her hips in a teasing manner. Bruce couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the sight of the plant goddess and all her luscious curves. She looked different, her former slender frame now a perfect hour glass frame. "Snap out of it Bruce,focus!" his mind and will urged him.

Struggling to break free of the vines Batman could feel the thrones penetrating his suit more and more as he continued but he didn't care he knew what awaited if Ivy got a hold of him. Still through his attempts to escape, thoughts began to go through the brain of the hero. "_Why did Selina do this to me do this to me?" "What was her reasons behind this?_"

Answers he desperately wanted but all Bruce could see before him was the look Catwoman was giving him as she watched him squirm in the vines.

"Comfy" Catwoman asked, the same sadistic look residing on her face.

The presence of her now angered the dark knight "Why!?" he exclaimed

She never seen him so angry before, it almost pleased her seeing him like this. Now smirking she replied "why what?" in a derisive tone.

"Don't play stupid with me bitch, why'd you betray me?" he spewed out. Never before had the dark knight broke his usual calm demeanor but for this circumstance he couldn't control the rage that filled him. Besides Alfred, Selina was the only person Bruce had come to trust she'd be the last person he'd expect to stab him in the back.

"Awwwww temper temper batman you should really watch how you talk to a lady" the voice belonging to Ivy who was inches away from the hero.

"She's right batman what type of role model are you?" Catwoman joined in then continued "and as to why I did it don't worry about it you're not in any position to be demanding anything.

"Damn Y….." Batman's words were cut off as vines wrapped around his mouth.

"Well I've done my part you two have fun" Catwoman began while walking away from the hero and villainess "oh yeah see around Batman" she turned around blowing him a kiss. From what she could make out from his eyes jumping around she assumed he was probably swearing at her but none the less it didn't affect her as she exited the forest. Bruce felt pure hate towards her as he watched her leave. "_Wait till I see you again Selina I promise you I'll show you just how serious I was_" he stated in his mind.

Don't feel too bad batman I'm still here" Ivy said now in full view of Batman.

All he could do was just look at her and squint his eyes displaying the resentment that filled them. She gazed back into his and cracked a sinister smile that sent shivers down Bruce's spine. Her hand raised and the vines that covered the dark knight's mouth had retracted back into the layers that covered him.

Where's Barbara!?" he demanded.

"Thinking of another woman when you're with one that hurts" She playfully answered back.

He could never get a straight forward answer, every woman he knew always got the best of his emotions. To him, he believed they lived to agitate the Batman never giving him the answer he seeked. Noticing the seriousness that owned his face, Ivy decided to give him what he wanted.

"Well Batman she's no longer in my possession….I no rather Catwoman returned her back home before she came to meet you" the tone in her voice was soft it only slightly eased him.

"I don't believe you" was his immediate response.

_Slap!_ A vine came soaring across Bruce's face leaving a red streak in it's wake.

"Don't question my integrity" Ivy stated as she began to caress the cheek where the red streak lie. Bruce hadn't noticed it yet but her touch made his heart beat faster and faster, soon enough even her scent got his blood going. What frustrated Bruce the most was why he wasn't trying to pull away from her hand instead the gaze of her emerald green eyes maintained his focus.

Able to formulate a thought, Batman cleared his throat "What are you going to do with me?" he asked while still ensnared in her gaze.

A mischievous smile appeared on the crimson haired beauty's face before finally giving him a reply "I can think of a few things" she whispered in his ear. That unsettling feeling Bruce had been feeling came to as she finished her sentence. Whenever Ivy was involved the feeling came about and held the dark knight hostage. "_Why can't I explain this feeling I get when I'm around her?, it's never ending" _he thought to himself.

As she tried to play mind reader on him, she too had an unexplainable feeling when she came around the dark knight. Thinking about it she remembered how in the past she'd be doing something bad just to see him. Ivy was always impressed by his physique, often while with Harley her mind would drift to images of his rock hard abs and largely toned biceps which just left her mind to wonder. Seeing how Ivy wasn't paying attention to his hands, the dark knight began wiggling them to his utility belt but again to avail. What happened next he couldn't even begin to comprehend. The vines were loosening up giving way for Bruce to escape, he fell to his back and let out a low groan.

Ivy snapped her fingers and in an instance again Batman found himself restrained by thick layers of vines. He lay there glaring at her, she smirked in response and straddled him.

"You didn't think I was letting you go did you?"she said in her seductive voice which rolled off her tongue.

Batman hadn't found himself in this position before with her. Usually when it came to her capturing him he was restrained to a tree or suspended in midair. He was turned on by the positioning the two were in, of course he wouldn't let it show. It was hard for him to keep his Batman persona going while like this.

"Let me go Ivy" his voice still carrying authority in it.

She licked her lips as she stared down at her helpless prey, she knew anything she wanted to do to him right now could be a reality and not a fantasy.

"And if I don't?" her face inching closer to his while her hands worked down his chest.

Slowly Bruce feel his will starting to break, her touch made his muscles tense which he knew would make her continue playing with him. All he could do was move his head which wasn't much as she was now face to face with the hero.

Her hair draping over her right shoulder, all he could do was watch as she pressed her soft red candy apple lips to his and feel her hands work to his abs. Ivy's tongue fighting for access to play with his but Batman stood adamant until he gasped as he felt her fingers trace down the center of his abs and to her pleasure she entered. It was futile for Bruce to resist anymore, his primal instincts took over and so began the fight for dominance as their tongues wrestled.

Vines ripped apart the newly made kevlar suit allowing the crimson haired beauty's hands for further inspection. Finally coming up for air from their heated kiss, she basked in the body that she absolutely marveled over as it was almost in full display. His neck was her next target starting at it with soft light kisses then biting and sucking on it like a vampire does it's victim causing him to grunt and groan in low sessions. The sounds only fueled her to further manipulate his body.

She was every bit as determined to let him know he belongs to her. Working her way from body part to body part before stopping at his utility belt staring at what her sexual demons had caused. From neck to abs Batman was amassed in hickies and bite marks (some deeper than others). His taste was good to her and the cologne he wore only made it worse.

Ivt watched as Batman stared at her, the look he was giving her she knew what he wanted. Moving back to his face that all too familiar seductive smile showed itself. He never mentioned it but Bruce liked it when she smiled like that only this time she had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Sorry Batman I don't think so…...at least not on the first date" she softly whispered in his ear.

He wasn't upset or mad about it, honestly he respected her for it. Bruce always was the chaser type he'd rather work for it instead of just having it given to him (he was flashing back to how Catwoman just threw it at him). Repositioning herself, she crossed her arms on his chest and laid there staring at him.

Tracing her finger around his lips, she snapped her other fingers and the vines like before began to retract. It caught him off guard again "_she's taking away the restraints again?, what's she up to now?_" was his first thoughts. She stopped her finger in the middle of his lips as to motion him not to speak, she leant up and exhaled.

"I'm letting go" she began

Batmans eyes jumped in bewilderment as she uttered the words, being surprised was starting to become a rare occurrence for him.

I've had my fun for now" she stated her finger still to his lips she had more to say. Looking into each other eyes she continued "let's be real Batman you can't deny that you're attracted to me" her voice having a hint of cockyness to it. He raised his eyebrow underneath his mask but still didn't say nothing knowing that she wasn't through yet. "But I find myself oddly attracted to you" she finished baring a radiant smile.

"So how about we start seeing each other? I mean like this while you're Batman because I know you're not ready to let me know who you…" she was interrupted by Batman's finger being put to her lips.

"Sure…..but you have to agree to not commit any crimes while we see each other." he stated

Her cheeks glowed a slight red tint as she heard the dark knight's approval of the idea. She leaned in to kiss him giving a light peck "ok Batman that works for me" answering him cheerfully. Bruce had to take in this moment never before did he see Ivy so excited he always passed her off as gloomy and somewhat depressing.

Getting back up on their feet, there was still a question on Batman's mind that he wanted the answer to. Without hesitating he asked "why did you really capture me?"

Ivy without hesitation replied "I was planning on killing you the feeding you to my plants". Awkward silence took to the air but Bruce ended it "Well I can't say I'm not surprised" his voice still calm.

She placed her hand on his cheek "hmmmmmm that hurt your feelings didn't it?" grinning widely after she asked the question.

Batman couldn't hold it in his faced showed it all, he was blushing. This was a side she wasn't accustomed to seeing, before when she'd flirt with him he'd not once showed a flustered facial expression. Always he had the same emotionless face when she encountered him.

"Awwwww is the Batman blushing?, I think it's cute" said the crimson haired beauty.

"Ivy it's getting late I should get going" Batman claimed (needing an excuse to take her attention from his apple red cheeks).

"Alright handsome I expect to see you sometime this week I know you're busy with Batman stuff but now I'm a top priority so don't forget about me: she ordered at him like he was a child.

He smirked "ok"

"good" she replied.

They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways, Bruce stopped as an issue came to his mind.

"How will I know where to find you?" he asked

She smiled "You're a detective I'm pretty sure you can find me like you always do". He thought about it and smiled as he walked away.

**Wayne Manor**

Returning back to his palace like home, Bruce didn't know what to make of the events that transpired tonight. Again he found himself falling for the enemy except this time she wasn't just any ordinary villainess, no she was the type that could have any guy she desired. Knowing that Bruce felt honored that she chose him (well Batman), bit by bit he could feel the void that Selina had left when their relationship ended now be filled with Ivy taking her place.

Staring at the ceiling still pondering the thought of Ivy, Bruce had finally started to fade away to sleep…."_thunk!"_. Without warning a dart came flying from out the shadows finding its way to his neck.

"Ahhhhhh what the fuck?" Bruce said in pain. His eyes now starting to blur up rendering him near blind, Bruce couldn't make out the figure that stepped out from the shadows.

"There there, try not to move so much Brucie" the feminine voice suggested.

It didn't take Bruce long at all to know who it was and it only took seconds for the hate he felt in the forest to come back for round two.

"Selina!" he shouted.

"Yesssssss that's my name don't wear it out" she replied

"What the hell did you drug me with!" he demanded

"Hmmmmm you like it?... I borrowed some of it from The Joker he calls it Wacky Blast" said Selina.

"Wha…...wha….what?" Bruce was now struggling to finish the sentence. His breathing becoming more and more heavy, to him it was if someone had a vicegrip and was squeezing the air away from his lungs.

"Perfect I see it was worth the steal….." taking a long pause in her sentence due to the fact of the sheer enjoyment she was having from seeing Bruce struggle to fight the drug. "See Brucie what it does is immobilize you for 12 hours just leaving your hearing active and ah bit of your eyesight active for a short period" she continued.

Bruce was helpless, nothing was responding to him not his hands or feet only his eyes and ears gave him cooperation which wasn't a whole lot. His vision now coming to an end; he was now completely cut off of from his slight view of Catwoman. The light steps of heels made his ears flicker as they were getting closer and closer matching the pace of his heartbeat.

The bed rocked just a bit and without even seeing her, Bruce knew she mounted herself over him. Selina was tight lipped as she viewed the markings that resided on Bruce's skin. "That bitch" she said to herself, this wasn't what the feline crook was expecting. The death of the dark knight was what she wanted but to see that he was still alive and to add insult to injury the man she once loved had gone and shared moments of ecstasy with someone who Selina's "close" friends with.

Catwoman was the same as Batman when it came to keeping her persona going, you'd never see her lose her playful demeanor but this brought a dark look upon her face. Without a thought she launched a flurry of punches and slashes to the now barely conscious Bruce. If she had any thought during the assault it was to inflict pain equal to what she was feeling. To her Bruce would always belong to her no matter what she'd do he'd always be hers and for him to accept another woman, this made something snap inside her.

With every hit she delivered, Selina felt ecstasy on a different level. One that if anyone had been watching her thrash Bruce they'd think she was actually enjoying herself. The anger she had gave her a rush that nothing could replace and just like a drug addicted the crazed female wanted to savor every moment of it.

The assault came to an end as the furious cat burglar realized she could no longer raise her hand for another go around. Both of the gloved hands now covered in blood, her suit having blood splatter all over it, Selina found herself at peace with both of these facts. Feeling happy for once in her life; that happiness became even more comforting as she gazed at the bloody pulp that was Bruce. The dark face cracked a sinister smile, while showing a glazed look at her former lover and then proceeded to say "I'll see you around bastard".

Catwoman now leaving the room with no remorse to what she's done but taking it's place instead was satisfaction. Now alone and immobilized, the unconscious Bruce lie there in his own blood with the events that took place tonight forever etched into his memory.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation's

**Author Notes: Last Chapter was a little crazy, with Batman agreeing to be with Ivy and Catwoman beating him to a bloody pulp. I'm happy to see people are viewing the story, I promise to continue leaving guys more and more. Like always I'm always open to any suggestions you guys have about the story , Also let me know what you think about the chapter or the story so far and of course enjoy :).**

"_What did I just do? why'd I do that to him? Sure Bruce get's on my last nerve sometimes but I've never once tried to purposely hurt him until now still he crossed the line. Dating another woman, IVY! out of all people too, why her? That self centered, slimey seductress, she probably drugged him with something. I'll make that bitch pay as well, you're in for a rude awakening Ivy." _All of Selina's feeling's were in a fight, her jealousy (most notably) was winning the battle. She was always the materialistic type when it came to what was hers and Bruce was no exception. Even though she battered to almost the point of death, she still loved him. "_Enough of this shit, time for bed_" Selina's final thought of the night.

**Rosebed Forest**

Ivy was the happiest girl in the world that night. To be able to claim the dark knight for herself made her feel all warm inside. Laying in her bed of rose's, different kinds of thoughts came to the plant goddesses mind like thoughts of marriage and some with the possibilities of kids. "_Damn that man has no idea what he does to me. Ivy and Batman it has a nice ring to it, omg wait till Harley hears about this , she's gonna flip. Hmmmmmm can't wait to see him again, goodnight my dark knight."_

**That Morning, Back at Wayne Manor**

"Good morning Master Wayne, I brought you…" Alfred's stopped when his eyes looked at the sight of Bruce. The claw marks and bruises, which now were a purple tint along with the dried blood, left Alfred in a distressed state. "Oh my god, Master Wayne who…..what happened?" Over the years it wasn't uncommon for Alfred to see Bruce banged up from his nights out as the caped crusader. In fact it became regular, regular to the point he'd be waiting for Bruce with a trey of rubbing alcohol, bandages, gaws, and a scalpel (just in case) but seeing his master in this broken state it left the butler mortified. Rushing to his master's side, Alfred closely inspected Bruce's body upon looking he discovered the hickies on Bruce's neck. He knew Bruce was a ladies man but even he knew a midnight fling didn't cause this.

Opening his eyes to a slight crack, Bruce could see the discomforting look on Alfred's face. "_What's wrong with Alfred?, why's he looking at me like that?". _Jolts of pain stunned Bruce as he tried to sit himself up "_Ahhhh my body it….hurts._" Hearing the grunts coming from his now awake master, the elderly butler assisted the beaten man up until he was standing up.

"Sir are you alright?"

"I've had better days" Bruce chuckled back. "I just need some rest"

"Su…..sure sir, if you need anything let me know"

Bruce gave the concerned man a nod as he exited the room. "_What happened last night?, last I remember I was laying in bed and then nothing_". Heading to the bathroom in his room, Bruce saw something from the corner of his eye that caused him to stop in his tracks. What he saw took his breath away, his reflection from a mirror on the wall showed a man with eyes blackened and swollen near shut, dried blood trailing from his nose along with the dried blood that remained on the scarring up slashes. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Bruce was livid at the spectacle that was him, stampeding back and forth through the room only the shine of the object protruding out his abdomen caused for his movement to end. Dislodging the object and bringing it close to his face, the memories of last night began to replay in Bruce's mind. "_Catwoman_". He remembered the sound of the feline's voice being in the room and her subduing him with a dart.

Knowing fully well the broken nail belonged to her Bruce knew she was to blame for what happened to him but he couldn't figure out why she did what she did. First the betrayal now this, nothing made sense to him except "_jealousy_", jealousy is what he thought to himself. At the restaurant he noticed how she turned sour at the mention of Ivy and there was no doubt Selina had seen the hickies that rested on his skin. "_Women I swear_".

"Master Wayne there's trouble" Alfred exclaimed busting through the door.

"What is it?"

"Killer Croc is running a rampage in downtown Gotham, it seems he's escaped from Arkham".

"I'm on it"

"But sir are you sure?, In your current state you'd be no match for that beastly creature".

Bruce could see the worry that was plastered on his longtime friends face. He knew Alfred was only trying to lookout for him but, Batman had a job to do, 100% or not the dark knight never took a day off and he wasn't going to start now.

"Doesn't matter, I will stop him"

Seeing how his words had little effect on his master, the worrisome butler sighed "very well then, I'll get your suit and car ready sir."

"Thank you Alfred…." before Alfred could leave Bruce continued "and don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

**Background: **_Born with a birth defect Waylon Jones came to be "Killer Croc" through his brutality towards crocodiles when he wrestled them for a living. Growing up without both parents, Jones found himself in trouble with the law frequently and was sentenced to jail at a young age. The Crocodile behemoth now spends his time mostly in Arkham Asylum thanks to his nemesis Batman. Because of his brute strength, Killer Croc often escapes his imprisonment and wages war on the citizens of Gotham whenever he gets the chance._

**Downtown Gotham**

The sound of screaming floods the streets as citizens of Gotham run away from the monster known as Killer Croc. "That's right run, run you little vermin" Killer Croc roared. The Crocodile Man roared even louder as he was smacked in the face by a batarang.

"I don't know how you escaped, but you're going back to Arkham' said Batman standing 30 feet away from the overgrown reptile.

"Ahhhhh Batman, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show your face".

"It's over Croc make it easier on yourself and give up".

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Never!" The enraged Croc roared as he charged his foe.

"_They never come willingly"_ Bruce thought to himself, to be honest Bruce was in no shape to fight. Underneath his armor his body ached and his head throbbed but protecting the streets of Gotham was too important so he'd have to worry about himself some other time. Dancing back, Batman launched batarang after batarang at the stampeding giant.

All of the deflected "Pathetic!" Croc yelled. Inches away from the hero, the monster's arms shoot out to mangle his prey…."_POOF!"_ the giant is blinded by a smoke pellet to the face "AHHHHH!" the reptile shrieked.

Batman seizes the opportunity to follow up with a combination punches to Croc's abdomen, ending it with a jumping roundhouse to the dome piece. The reptilian staggers back holding his stomach, his eyes still blurry from the smoke but with one deep inhale from his powerful nose and instinctively he thrusts his fist into the smoke. Batman caught completely off guard receives the blow right in the ribs. The heavy fist takes the air from his body, bringing him to kneel on a knee.

"_Damn that h…_" with no time to finish the thought Batman is rocked square in the jaw by another hard fist, the hit sends the hero flying down the street.

HIs back ricochets off a police car, the impact leaves his body almost lifeless. With the smoke finally clearing, Croc sees the downed hero slowly making his way back upright, "Here I Come!" the reptile says before he charges again. Running towards him, Croc kicks Batman in the stomach taking him off the ground only to slam his fist down on the already weakened spine. The sound of the body hitting the pavement echoes through the streets. No movement comes from Batman and seeing that Croc rejoices with a roar as his sign of victory.

"Is that It?, The great Batman beaten like a rag doll" Croc was now pulling the beaten hero off the ground.

"HAHAHAHA I don't think you've had enough". Punch after punch Batman takes to the gut and face. His only response came in a slight headbutt which had little effect.

"Still got some fight in you do ya!" Croc yelled as his steel hard dome collides against the barely unconscious hero's. Fading away Batman knows he's been defeated, his mind wills him to fight but his body gives no reaction.

"Say Goodbye Batman" are the last words he hears before everything goes blank.

* * *

"_Am I dead, everything's so dark….. I can't be dead this….this warmth I'm feeling I…...I've felt this before"._

"Try not to move so much, your wounds need to heal" The voice calls out to him.

"Ivy" Batman says, opening his eyes to see the red haired beauty gazing down at him.

**Ivy's Hideout**

"Yes handsome it's me" she had Batman her lap, rubbing his cheek softly.

"How'd I get here?"

She smiles at him "It's simple" she began and proceeds to tell the story to the hero.

_**Flashback**_

It was a nice day out, the sun graced the world with it's warmth and taking full advantage of this day was Pamela Isley. This was a complete first for her, never would you see her out and about during the day time since her life changing experiment. Last night still had her mind reeling, to be precise it's the only thing the intellectual mind could focus on. "_The taste of his lips, the warmth of his tongue, the sounds he made…...Ahhhhh I want him Now!". _To busy with her thoughts, the red head hadn't noticed the attention she was attracting.

"Who is that?" said one man.

"She's gorgeous said another.

"I know right absolutely beautiful" one agreed.

Hearing those compliments had only made her ego inflate. Always Pamela loved to be praised for her beauty even though she confined herself to solitude the majority of the time, her inner self craved the attention. All she did was smile lightly in response to their kind words.

"Hey…...Hey it's Batman, he's fighting some kind of crocodile man" a citizen said. Crowds of people were gathering from a distance where she was, "_He's here?_" she thought with excitement. Arriving at the scene, she found there were no openings through the sea of citizens "_humans I swear what nuisances_". Filled with annoyance she snaps her fingers and a vine shoots from the ground carrying her above the crowd, providing an excellent view.

Pam can't believe what she's seeing, her hero being beaten like a rag doll by an overgrown reptile. "_Why isn't he fighting back_?_, I need to help him_"...but she doesn't jump in, thoughts of being ridiculed and criticized because of her power was something Pam didn't want to go through.

The roar of the Croc shook her back to reality and to the view of an unconscious Batman. "Say goodbye Batman!" the behemoth yelled. He now had his mouth opened in a 90 degree motion, readying himself for a hero lunch but before he can chomp down his mouth was clamped shut by a thick coating of vines. He drops the bat, his new focus now being on the vines and more importantly who did that to him. The angry Croc tears at them viciously finishing the bind with a howl….."WHO DID THAT!"

…...No answer was given from the spectating crowd, "I SAID WHO DID THAT!" all the veins in his neck were protruding in full force.

This time he gets an answer but not by a voice, but instead by the sinking of his body as it was now being pulled underground by roots. Croc couldn't even get off another word as he was now completely subdued underground in a plant like cocoon.

"Dumbass don't you ever put her slimey hands on my hero again" Pam said while currently standing in the place the reptile once was. All eyes laid on her and they watched the green beauty made her exit with the unconscious hero.

_**Flashback Ended**_

"So you saved me?" Batman had a quizzical look come across him, he was fortunate that she was around to save him from his ordeal but at the same time he never been the damsel in distress. It was kind of ironic.

"Of course I did" Pam smiled at him. "You're no use to me dead, remember you have top priorities now that you need to pay a lot more attention too." Ivy finished while throwing the dark knight a wink. "Ohhh and don't worry I didn't take a peek under that precious mask of yours….or anymore else for that matter. That sentence made Batman reach to his face in an instance to see if what she said had truth to it.

The curvaceous woman chuckled as she watched the man in her lap sigh a sigh of relief. "I see someone didn't believe me" she teased. He felt bad for not believing her but Bruce always had trust issues and dating her meant that he'd have to expose himself. Over the course of time the hero figured he'd open up little by little until he felt the trust he once had with Selina.

"It's ok, I know you don't fully trust me yet, I know it'll take time for you to" Pam spoke down to the hero. She didn't need to read his mind to see that, his actions told it all (along with his face expressions).

Bruce was taken back by her words, all of them only did more to reassure him that he made the right choice in dating her. "Thank you for saving me but I have to be on my" he said.

She raised her eyebrow at the man's words "nope I don't think so, you're in no condition to be going anywhere. I treated all of the claw marks that were on your body…" she stops her sentence because of look Batman shoots her. "And yessss I did take a look around while you were unconscious, I didn't touch anywhere ok but the bruises on your body still need more time to heal. Plus it's rude to leave your savior without a proper thanks" her ending words rolled off her tongue in a way that let him know exactly what she wanted. Batman didn't object to her notion, deep down leaving was the last thing he actually wanted to nodded slightly in agreeance, pleased to see he agreed with her wishes Ivy took the dark knights head in.

She whispers low and soft in his ear "You're staying the night with me tonight...…..Gotham won't have their guardian for one night."

* * *

"WHAT!, Pammy whammy and Batsy are dating?" The Joker said in full enthusiasm.

"Yup Mista J, Red stopped by earlier to tell me, you was out at the time" said Harley the new escapy of Arkham.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, she said she caught B-man in a trap thanks to kitty but then things turned out a lot different than she had planned."

"How different?". Joker was all ears whenever it came to news regarding Batman, he was his nemesis and also was the sole reason for why Joker does the things he does.

"Well…..if you truly wanna know' Harley playfully joked

"Out with it girl!"

Harley didn't mean to push her love's patients, often though she overstepped those boundaries without noticing.

"Put it like this Mista J, Red played with B-man in anotha way".

The smirk that was plastered all over Joker's face could make a child cry (not that he didn't already have that effect on people).

"We should go pay the lovebirds a visit" he suggested.

"Ok but don't go messing with B-man, you know how over protective Red can be."

Joker remembered the last time he got on Ivy's bad side, he was picking thorns from his body for weeks. "I won't try anything, scouts honor Harley babes." he said innocently "Now let's go."

* * *

"_Look at those muscles, hmmmmm….._" on display in front of Pam was a now shirtless Batman who is blowing off some steam through exercise. Batman felt all sorts of pain throughout his body, Pam could heal the marks on the outside but on the inside the pain was relief was only temporary. Killer Croc and Catwoman really put a beating on him, any average joe would want to stay in bed cause of the injuries but never did Bruce let injuries stop him from his exercises. "_I've got to get stronger, in less than 24 hours 3 dangerous villains had me at their mercy, one had other plans with me (_Ivy) _but the other two had the chance to kill me. I promise this will NEVER happen again!_".

All the pent up frustration he had, had seeped it's way into his workout. The make shift punching bag that Pam made now currently rested 20 feet away from it's original post, all thanks to a flurry of punches and kicks Bruce had thrown followed by a finishing blow that came in the form of a full strength punch.

"_Wow that was some punch_", Even Ivy could feel the power behind the violent hit (probably because the bag was made almost entirely of roots and vines).

His chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting after it was all said and done. Gradually the unpaced breathing turned back to a regular flow giving the hero the time to collect himself "_Easy...easy_."

"Why don't you be as rough with me as you were with the punching bag?" So wrapped in himself and his physical activities, Bruce had forgotten where he was. He turned back to look at her and with a grin sprawled on his face he said "I don't think you can handle that kind of pounding."

"_Wa….was that a taunt?_" Never was Ivy the type of girl to back down, in fact his gestured only played more to her wild side.

"Ohhh is that a fact? or an opinion?" She was coming down from her perch and switching her way towards the god like bodied man.

Bruce's eyes searched her body like a map, the way her dress clung to her body only intensified the atmosphere around him. The dress was a short red, black, and metallic skin tight party dress, something that would caught the eye of any man including a certain dark knight. "_She's stunning_", as cool as Bruce is he still found himself at a lost for words while in the presence of a beautiful woman.

"Ahhh...ahhh….." he was silenced by her finger that she placed to his lips.

"So cute but I have a feeling we'll definitely find out a lot sooner than later whether it was fact or opinion, I promise you that handsome." Bruce was in a state of relief now, all that anger vanished when she placed her on his cheek. Naturally he blushed at the action and she responded with a light giggle. The sounds of the traffic outside, the birds chirping, and the light breaths they exhaled couldn't break the focus either one had on the other.

"Hmmmmm maybe I'll be able to see who my knight in shining armor is tonight"

"ME TOO!"

The foreign voice broke the serenity that Batman and Ivy were sharing like a missile. As if on cue both the startled lover's looked to see who made the intrusion.

"Joker!" Both Batman and Ivy growled.

Joker: "The one and only, ohhhh Pammy whammy it's been too long you really should keep in touch." Always Joker made the sarcasm all too noticeable in his speeches.

Ivy: "What the hell are you doing here!"

Harley: "Ohhh he's with me Red"

The happy go lucky girl interrupted as she skipped through the door. Immediately Batman was surprised to see Harley, it was only two days ago that he'd just seen her in Arkham "_Another Escapy_".

Ivy: "Ok then why the hell is he here Harley?!"

Pam was gritting her teeth so hard Bruce thought they'd break at any moment.

Harley: "Calm down Red I brought him because he wanted to see you's guys, I made him promise he'll be nice to you and Bats."

Harley knew The Joker absolutely disgusted Ivy but the dim-witted Blonde just wanted them to be friends (if she didn't realize it yet, that is never gonna happen). Plenty of times the Red vixen had to bail Harley out of Joker trouble and time and time she'd watch the blonde go back and be treated like shit. Only the feeling of Batman's hand on her shoulder seam to help her mood at least cooldown for the moment. Looking back at the hero and then back at the clown couple Pam sighed, she figured if her man is ok with The Joker's presence then so can she.

Ivy: "Fine he can stay but if that bastard tries to harm my Batman, that dickhead better have his will already made."

Joker: "Oh come on Pammy I'll be on my best behavior"

Ivy: humph

With that final word, the redhead and joyful blondie walked off to talk about god knows what, leaving the two arch enemies in a room of silence. Both just stared at each other, Batman glaring Joker down the whole time but never did it intimidate the deranged clown. The view of Joker pulling all sorts of nic-nacs from his purple jacket puzzled Batman and at the same time it also put him on alert, no matter how small the nic-nac was it still could possibly kill some unsuspecting joe.

"What are you doing over there?" Batman asked.

"Trying to find something to lighten the mood, I mean seriously you're no fun, always a downer no wonder you and Pammy got together."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The clown's sentence definitely rubbed Batman the wrong way.

"Calm down Bats, were just chatting here, amigo to amigo."

"Us friends?...Never"

"Fine next time you're not invited to my sleepover" Joker said in a fake pout. "Still though Bats I must say I am surprised, I mean jumping from friend to friend I didn't think Pammy was your type."

"What do you mean my type?"

Joker broke out the widest grin you'd ever see, the fact that Batman is displaying another feeling (curiosity) besides anger well that made the clown excited. No matter when or where the two foes encountered each other, Batman showed no emotion but anger and Joker was getting tired of seeing the same movie over and over again.

"I thought the kitty was your type, you know the aggressive type. Pammy may be "aggressive" but it's all for show honestly she's so depressing to be around always mopping about, talking to her plants yawn booooorrrrriiiiiiinngggg."

Bruce didn't find her boring at all, the red head always had his attention whether he likes to admit it or not. There is so much mystery behind her and that's what got him, not her looks or flirtatious actions she threw at him. To him Selena was a one night stand that lasted well beyond its expiration date but Ivy had the potential to be so much more.

"She's not boring, there's a lot more to her than it appears."

"Ohhh please enlighten me" Joker said with all ears waiting.

* * *

"Jee Red that's some dress you have on, its beautiful." Harley said while observing her friend from head to toe.

"Thanks Harls, the black pumps I have on complete the whole thing."

Ivy and Harley were the oddest pair of friends you'd ever see. One was gloomy and the other was full of life, its amazing how the two click so well. Harley always admired Ivy's wisdom and beauty, she viewed her as a bigger sister, whenever she was troubled Pam was the first person she'd turn to. What Harley envied most about her friend was the way the green beauty could attract men…...effortlessly, whenever the two were out men would just throw themselves at the vixen. Harley was speechless when Pam broke the news to her about snagging up the Caped Crusader for herself. Still the blonde was confused by the news, for as long as she could remember never had her friend been in a relationship, Pam was more of a teaser type than a relationship type in Harley's eyes.

"So…..Just how big is he?"

Pam nearly smeared her stick of lipstick almost to her ear when the question registered in her mind.

"Wha...What?"

"You know Red, is he packing or not?"

"How would I know we haven't gotten that far yet, jeez Harley we've only been dating for a day now." Ivy exclaimed as she was wiping the streak of lipstick off her face.

"He looks like he's packing a big one, you can just tell by those muscles!" Harley was starting to get excited by the situation.

"It does right?, I mean I gave him just a slight sample of how wild I can get."

"Haha I know those red markings I saw tells it all." Hearley teased

"There not that bad are they?" Ivy's embarrassment came in the form of a bright red glow that rested on her cheeks.

"Hell no, honestly I'm wondering why there isn't any claw marks on that sculpted body of his."

"I'm just afraid to let loose I don't want to scare him or hurt him."

"Trust me Red, he's Batman pain is one thing he can take and give back. So tonight rock his fuckin world somethin crazy!" Harley finished all cheery.

"Your right, tonight he's gonna see just how naughty I can be. But for now we should go check on those two and lets hope my baby hasn't killed that bastard boyfriend of yours."

* * *

Batman: "You asshole!"

Joker: "ohhhhh come on lighten up Batsy it was only a joke."

Ivy and Harley entered the room only to see Batman holding up a bloody Joker. The blood gushing from his nostrils like water from a fire hydrant, Joker had the face of a boxer entering the 10th round.

Harley: "Let Mista J go you're hurting him."

Batman: "No! I'm tired of this clown's jokes, the last one went too far!"

Ivy: "Alright alright everyone just calm down, now babe put him down please."

Unlike Harley, there was no opposition from Batman when Ivy asked him for the same thing. He simply grunted and placed the unsightly man upright.

Ivy: "Harls I think its time you guys get going before anything else happens.

Harley: "Yeah ok Red I'll speak to ya lata."

Joker: "Awww we have to leave so soon, I was just starting to have fun."

Both Batman and Ivy shoot him a murderous glare as he exited the door.

Harley: "Ok come on Mista J."

Again the two lovers found themselves alone.

"So what'd he say to make you go off like that?"

"I…...huh don't wanna talk about it."

Night fall was settling in and Bruce was remembering what Ivy said "_Gotham will be without their hero for one night_" the sentence echoed through his brain. "_Its just one what could happen_?, _nothing I hope but then again a lot can happen in one night_." Bruce was letting his thoughts get the best of him (more like paranoia).

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing just a bunch of randomness bouncing around."

He was foolish to think that she'd buy that excuse but to his surprise she did. Pam knew something was troubling him, figuring not to disturb the mood she decided it was best to leave it there. "_He's always so tense, so mysterious, and so secretive, someday I'm gonna pick that mind of his. For tonight though his body…...hmmmmmm his body will….be…...MINE!"_ A sudden urge came across Ivy like she's never felt before, she wanted No! needed Batman right now.

Doing her seductive walk with that slight switch with each step, the Goddess makes her way to her bedroom but stops in the doorway only to give Batman a teasing flicker of her finger saying "Come" in a way that'd make any man lose control. As if in trace by Ivy's mind control powder, the Dark Knight obeys like a dog to its master.

The silence …...it was…..bliss to them, the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of lips caressing themselves against each other. He took her in his arms, never breaking their lock not even when they crashed down on the queen sized mattress. The two wrestled all over the bed both not wanting to loosen the passion they were sharing. As if on cue they separate, Bruce was on top looking down at her through his mask, her hands touching both sides of it motioning to take it off….he stops the delicate hands with his.

"I don't know about this Pam, I'm not r…" like before her finger silences him.

She giggles a little bit "You talk too much, You can trust me (she pecks him on the lips) believe me" she says with a warm smile.

He releases her hands and feels them slowly going up. Each heartbeat going faster and faster until he feels no more except the cool air that greets his once covered forehead. Bruce opens his eyes and looks down to meet the emerald irises of his lover. Both green gems wide eyed, Pam completely in astonishment over her lover's true identity stammers to make a sentence, all that could come out was "you're…...you're…..

**If you were expecting a sex scene lol sorry to keep you hanging. You'll get that and plenty more in the next chapter but that could be a while since school starts soon for me. I'll start working on it asap when I have the free time but let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story, who knows you could get your chapter sooner than you think. - Swift **


	5. Chapter 5: Just One Night

**Author Notes: Well folks this was LONG overdue like I really should of had this done and for that I'm sorry. So without further ado here you are and ****like always enjoy :).**

Bruce Wayne." Ivy was in disbelief, all these years all this time Gotham's golden child it's most powerful man by day, is also its protector and guardian by night. Bruce couldn't even face her, never when he took up the mantel as Batman did he think he'd reveal himself once but now twice he'd done it. He was fully aware of the risks that came with it still though with Ivy he didn't want to hide his true self from her, if they were gonna be together there'd be no secrets.

She noticed how revealing himself had changed his mood, it made her feel bad ever since they started the relationship she'd bring up his identity and wondering who he was but not once did she consider how he felt about taking such a big step. With him leaning over her she takes his face in both her hands "I don't care that you're Bruce Wayne you'll always be Batman first in my eyes."

Bruce frowns a little "What if I can't give you my all? You now know fully how my lifestyle is, being Batman and Bruce Wayne are both full time jobs. I don't want you to be disappointed with me or upset with me but most importantly I don't want to waste your time or make you feel unwanted."

The green beauty giggles a little "You worry too much I don't want you getting grey hairs.(Bruce laughs). I know being with you means accepting both halves of you and I'm willing to accept them both no matter what just so long as you come back to me I'll always be pleased with you." Bruce didn't know how to describe the feelings he was experiencing, this woman no this goddess was committed to him 100% she wanted all of him and nothing less.

Bruce takes her hand and brings her in for a kiss, one more passionate than any other they've ever shared. Breaking off the kiss he works his lips from her cheek to down her jawline, lightly placing kisses and inhaling her scent. With each kiss she feels shocks going up and down her body causing her to release more pheromones in the air.

Nibbling and kissing on her neck he takes in all the little moans and whimpers that escaped her. Bruce tears at her dress and is greeted by Ivy's gorgeous breasts which were nearly ready to burst out her bra. Easily he removes the bra and like a snake in the grass he glides his hot tongue over her. Kissing and sucking on her erect nipple, covering it in the warmth of his tongue while groping the other in his hand.

Her moan is soft and inviting "Ohhhh batman keep going" she arches her back and pushes his head further into her breast and further into Bruce's mouth.

He sucks harder and harder to the point he could fell her heartbeat. Her breast were so sensitive, his warm touch and tongue only amplified her moaning. Feeling herself getting filled with excitement quickly Ivy pulls him up into a deep kiss. The kisses ends and Bruce goes back to making his way down her perfect body, dotting kisses down her toned belly and navel until he's at her peach. Running his fingers over the damp panties while looking up at her, he can see the need in her eye, the anticipation, the desire. Bruce pulls them down by the teeth tossing them aside, now in all her glory the plant goddess was exposed.

Bruce glides his tongue up her inner thigh teasing her before placing two fingers inside slowly bringing her to gasp and draw out her moan longer. The fingers make their exit carrying her sweet nectar on them and into his mouth, the taste is good Bruce drags his tongue up her peach flicking her clit wit it. He dives straight in, placing both his hands on her thighs keeping her in place he was on a mission to scoop up every bit of her nectar. Licking, sucking, slurping he made Ivy's body shake and quiver from the excitement, he stimulated and turned her on more than Harley ever could.

"Yes…...yes oh right there please don't stop" Ivy had one hand knuckled up in Bruce's hair and the other hand massaging and pulling on her nipple.

Ivy couldn't believe this was reality, the man she hated now her lover she never let anyone but Harley touch her in the ways Bruce was. She stops him from finishing his conquest, she kisses him and sucks on his tongue wanting to enjoy her sweet nectar too. She pushes him over on to the pillow and straddles him once again reclaiming her throne.

His hardened member throbbed underneath her, hungry for her touch, her warmth. Bruce undoes his utility belt and tosses it to where he put her panties. Slowly she grinds her soft butt against his groin, he hisses lightly at it. The feeling of his shaft being grinded on by her wonderful ass while being restricted by his tights was pleasure and pain at the same time for him.

She mischievously grins at him "Hmmm it's not so fun to be teased is it?"

Bruce laughs at little then tenses up as he feels her hands grab his warm member. Freeing it from the constraints of his tights, it was bigger than what Ivy had expected. Her eyes did a full inspection of the erected tower, it was the biggest she'd ever seen and looked more appetizing than any dildo she had. She clasped it gently with both hands bringing a light moan out of him, working both hands up and down the shaft.

The seductress was in her element Bruce was now the prey again, her eyes read his seeing that hunger in them. Her hot tongue made it's ways around it like a kid does a ice cream cone. Parting her juicy candy apple lips she takes in his head, Bruce gasps this time which lasted longer than the previous. Their eyes stayed locked as she takes in more and more of his shaft just like a lion eyeing their next kill. She takes him whole surprising Bruce. Not even Selina could go all the away without gagging her skills were amateur at best compared to Ivy's.

She starts out slow on him before using both hands to move to her own beat and then quickening the pace. Bruce had both hands in her hair with his eyes nearly rolling into back of his head, soon his hands lay sprawled out giving into submission and letting her have her way. His sounds of pleasure pleased her, she wanted to bring him over the edge. The more she sucked and jerked him the more the fire in him was building up.

His balls were packed and ready to fire at any moment, ready to give her a creampie special. He can barely muster the words "I'm about…...I'm about." She knew what he was trying to say, instantly she stops and releases him from her touch and warm mouth. The cool air touch on his wet member made him shudder a little. He had a look of desperation, a pleading like look, almost at his climax and she stops leaving him wanting more, it was too soon for her though she wanted to tease him some before he could do that.

She stands over him both of them eyeballing each other and squats down near his standing tower. With one hand she takes it and with the free hand she licks her tongue over a finger and rubs it over the opening of his shaft. Bruce was loving every moment of this the way she could take control so easily and how powerless he felt.

She smiles wickedly and playfully purrs "Mmhmm batman how bad do you want me?"

Bruce gulps down hard "N..N...Now"

Her voice filled with lust and seduction "You've been a good boy haven't you? Always stopping me and putting me in my place. You deserve a reward don't you?"

He's quick to answer "YES!"

She continues to play with him "Will you be as rough with me as you were when you were working out?"

Again he's eager to answer "YES I Will!"

She smiles victoriously "Mhm good answer."

Bruce was completely running on desire and lust, he wanted her now more than ever before. His shaft just only inches away from her warmth, it was agonizing to see it standing there waiting in anticipation for it's reward. She rubs his shaft up and down her sweet lips.

She begins to moan lightly "Mhmm…..You've earned this dark knight."

She guides the shaft into her peach, slowly making her descend on it. Both of them gasping from the sensation, Her moans coming out like a high school girl having her first sexual experience "_Oh…..oh god.. fuck why is he so big?"_ and Bruce breathing fast and low saying "Oh fuck." He wasn't expecting her to be so tight and warm he had to focus himself, that fire that he had earlier almost ignited and just like that it could have been over before it got started.

Locking her legs in his, she begins her ride upon the dark knight. He places both hands on her ass cheeks in an effort to match his rhythm with her's. He thrusts into her causing her to grind down harder on him. He moans and proceeds to thrusts more dictating the pace and she increases her pace causing her voluptuous butt to clap more and her gorgeous breast to bounce all around.

She throws her head back and pushes Bruce down more into the bed, he slaps her ass "Ye...Yes... slap my ass" she moans out him. Nothing mattered to her she was in her own world with the man she wanted most, with her head back she curled her hair in one hand and played with her breast in the other while she rode him like a bucking bronco.

Bruce had to admit she was working him better than any other woman he'd been with, her tight walls kept him perfectly locked in while she looked down at him on top that curly red hair hanging over her shoulder with her finger pulling at the corner of her lip as she rolled her hips at an even pace. Her movements were as refined as a belly dancers. She arches her back and lowers herself over him rolling her hips faster.

Those perfect breast smothering the hero, he takes one in his mouth with delight and again she flew her back and then brought it to lock eyes with him. Bruce loved staring into her eyes it made him feel comfortable and took away any worries he had. He takes her erect nipple out his mouth and kisses her passionately, she quickens her pace and he smacks her ass causing her to moan into their kiss. She puts her all into the last go around until she can't no more and collapses on top of him.

Ivy wraps her arms around him and kisses him, he rolls over on top of her. He guides his soldier back into the battlefield bringing her to lock her legs behind his. Bruce's first thrust is hard, Ivy moans and clawed his shoulder hard, he grunts in response. Each of his thrusts come harder than the last, Ivy thought the headboard was going to break because of the force. She could feel him touching places that no dildo ever could her body felt shock-waves of pleasure beyond what she could comprehend. Her arms hung tight around his neck as she tried to hang on for dear life.

It was like a fight between two prize fighters, for each blow he delivered she'd answered back raking his back and kissing him long and deeply. She'd bite into his neck just to avoid letting her moans fly out wildly from all the excitement. He loved the pain it felt good it was fuel for him to keep punishing her. Bruce goes back to a slow but hard thrusting pace. They touch foreheads locked into each others eyes, their breaths are light her boobs were pressed against his chest and his abs against her stomach. She keeps her arms locked behind his neck , both of them grin as he thrusts, she nibbles at his bottom lip tugging at it in a playful manner. Ivy could start to feel her excitement almost at its climatic point, her body growing hotter and hotter. He picked up the pace again pumping fast feeling the end nearing.

"Faster..Faster..Batman more...I want all of you inside me" she said breathing and panting at a high rate.

Like a puppet in her pheromones he obeyed putting all he had into it with nothing to hold back. His fire fully ignited and as it burst out his shaft it was met will her sweet juices as she too had peaked over the top. She could feel his cum shoot up her like a dart it was so hot and made her lose further control making her coat his member with all her nectar and one last drawn out moan. Their lips pressed together one last time passionately both them wanting to savor every second of the moment.

Bruce falls on top of her lying there immobilized and still coming down from his high. She pushes him over to cuddle up close to him, head on chest, hand playing up and down his body, leg wrapped in his. Both of them lay there covered in each other's sweat trying to come back down to earth from their high. Bruce was struggling to calm his body, his muscles twitched, his heartbeat was moving all too fast anymore faster and it would probably burst. Ivy's body stayed hot she could still feel the pulsating sensation of his member throbbing inside of her, her body still shuddered and sent shocks through her even after the fact. She's the first to come back down.

"You know I didn't really think you were going to be that rough with me towards the end but to be honest you are the first man I've had in awhile and you reminded me how useful a man can be" she said while tracing her finger on his abs.

Bruce still coming down from his high laughs a little "Oh….so..so that's all I'm good for then? and you're the one who asked for it."

She slaps his chest "Oh hush and you know that's not what I meant, It's just I only opened up to one man before you and after he betrayed me I swore off men well that is until you came along."

Bruce kissed her forehead and started playing in her hair "I'm a good guy remember, don't worry I'm here for you and only you trust me and I'll never steer you wrong."

She loved how caring he could be, under that big and tough exterior is a big softy, her big softy that she could call her own.

She cups his chin and makes him meet her eyes "I want you to promise me that, I need to hear it."

He smiles "You have my promise I'll never do wrong by you."

Ivy smiles back and pecks him on the lips "Good." She nuzzles herself closer into him, he puts his arm around her and the two lovebirds sleep the rest of a peaceful night away. Unbenounced to them the nightlife of Gotham wasn't as peaceful though, a storm was brewing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Author Notes: I'm back and I'm better with the latest installment. I enjoyed writing the last chapter I'm definitely a sucker for fluff so you can always expect that with me. We all know though where there's harmony chaos is sure to follow. With that being said enjoy :). **

"_Gotham needed me tonight, I'm it's sworn protector and guardian but Ivy needed me more. For once my heart had beat my mind I'm hoping for this one night that Gotham would remain safe. The risks we make for love cut deeper wounds than a lie." _Bruce sprang up out of his sleep, the dream he experienced felt all too real the vivid pictures and voice he heard painted to well of an image for him. He looks over at his woman, god she was so gorgeous even when sleeping she was an eye catcher, the sunshine peering through the window made her hair and skin glow.

Last night they had made love and that would always be a memorable moment in his life. What they experienced could not be replicated or forgotten. Which made it all the more difficult when it came time for him to leave. He didn't want to leave her but he had to get back to the Manor, without his inner com or the bat computer he was blind and surely of course his family was worried about him. So quickly he changed back into his outfit, kissed her forehead and was heading back home.

**Wayne Manor**

He hadn't even taken off his costume yet and Bruce was rushed by his young proteges. His oldest son Richard Grayson was the first to rush up to him.

"Where the hell were you last night, no one could reach you at all." Tim chimed in as well "Yeah it's not like you to disappear without letting anyone know we sure could've used your help last night."

Bruce sighed "Okay let me shower first and then when I get out fill me in on all the details."

Dick and Tim were curious about why Bruce hadn't been around last night. This was the first time they had been looking for him usually he was the one who brought everyone together at night. Both of them took in the sight of the claw marks that littered his back and the bite marks that rested on his neck, it was obvious he was handling other "business" last night. They both looked at each other and smirked, everything became clear now.

Tim had the cheesiest grin on his face "So ah are those the reasons why we ah couldn't find you last night?"

Bruce just smirks "That's another story for later on but now out you two go."

That shower was what Bruce needed, the hot water stung the slashes on his back, the pain was well worth it though. He was genuinely happy. He sighed he knew once out of the shower he'd have to put back on his stoic and stern demeanor.

"Alright let's get down to business here, what exactly happened last night in my absence?" Bruce had joined everyone in the living room. Jason, Tim, Dick and Damian were all present. He surveyed them all, each of them stood out amongst themselves all them becoming fine young heroes.

Dick cleared his throat "Okay so last night while you were off….ah handling other "_business"_ The Joker and Penguin were having a meeting over at The Iceberg Lounge. Apparently Cobblepot got his hands on some high level weaponry. I'm not sure of what magnitude but I heard from Harley Quinn herself that The Joker's plan had something to do with Arkham Asylum."

Bruce quirked his eyebrow "Wait how'd you manage to get that information from her?"

"Well I arrived there late but I did capture her before she could flee the scene, it didn't take much to get the information you know how she can't keep her mouth shut. With a little bit of reasoning she told me everything I needed to know." Dick stated

Jason was laughing "You sure she didn't purposely let you capture her? and sure that's all you did."

"Nothing happened it was just a talk and also she did inform me that Catwoman was there for the meeting. I can't figure out why she would be with them her acts of crime we're just on the burglary scale I thought."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Whatever the reason she's with them doesn't matter, she's a criminal just like them so if you see her do not hesitate to take her down."

All the boys looked amongst themselves in confusion, were they missing something? They knew the two weren't together anymore but they felt like they still had some feelings of some sort for the other.

Tim was scratching his head "ah….are we missing something here? Did something happened between you two?"

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get the door sir" The guys continued their talk while Alfred went to get the door.

Bruce stood up pacing back and forth "It's nothing for you to be concerned about (he clears his throat) what's important now is trying to figure out what Cobblepot got his hands on and what The Joker has planned up his sleeve."

"I agree." The guys all turned to the sound where the voice came from.

Bruce knew who it was, he wanted to die at that moment he never expected her to come straight to his house.

"Ah sir you have a visitor, a…..ah Ms. Isley" Alfred said coming into the room.

All of the guys except for Bruce were in astonishment, Poison Ivy was walking in their house while they all were together. They all wondered if she had found out who they really were beneath the mask? Dick was already reaching for his escrima sticks from his back pocket and Damian was quick to grab his sword from the side of the chair.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on Bruce "I ought to kill you for leaving me alone in bed this morning like I was some booty call or a one night stand."

The boys followed her eyes to him, Jason was the first to put two and two together.

"Wait…...no you didn't? She was the reason we couldn't find you last night? I can't fucking believe it wow old man what's your secret? How do you keep getting these women. First Selina, then Talia and now her. Everyone wants a piece of Batman." He almost fell out his seat from laughter.

"Way to go stupid if she didn't know who we were I'm pretty sure now she has a good idea thanks to you." Damian put his head in his hands frustrated

"Hey Bruce what's this all about?, you owe us that at least." Dick was curious to hear this one. Even Alfred stayed to hear this.

Bruce gulped hard, man he really didn't expect to confront all of this at once. He sighed and began "Well you see…"

Ivy stepped in front of Bruce to interrupt "Okay put it like this I'm with him and he's with me, I'm his girl and he's my man. If any of you have a problem with that then you can say it to me now but if not then you can all think of me as part of the family now, so do I make myself clear?"

All of them nodded except for Damian who flipped her off instead.

Ivy glared at him and smiled innocently "Oh you must be the robin he has now with him most of the time, I'm not your mother so flip me off again and I'll turn you into mulch."

Damian could sense the murderous aura that cloaked her, he knew she meant what she said so he crossed his arms and looked away. The boys started laughing, this had to be the first time they seen someone besides Bruce and Alfred make the young demon shut up.

"Okay I like her already she can stay that is until she proves to be disloyal to you Bruce." Said Jason. Tim and Dick nodded with what he had to say. She pointed to each of them, starting with Jason.

"Your Red Hood I can already tell by that smart mouth of yours(guilty as charged he quipps), (she points at Dick next) you must be Nightwing you have boy wonder written all over of you I'm assuming you were the first of the robins, (lastly pointing at Tim) and your Red Robin I think, (she laughs) also I think you were the robin I used to hold hostage when you were a kid." Tim blushes a little.

Ivy turned to face Bruce and gave him the evil eye she pulled him in by his collar and whispered to him "Don't think I forgot about you leaving me this morning, we'll talk about this later okay."

Two hours had gone by and Bruce was happy to see all of them being so inviting to her. He had big doubts about how the introduction would go, Selina was an easy situation but Ivy would be a special case. Periodically Bruce and her would exchange eye contact, both of them didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. The boys filled her in on all the details of last night, like the guys she didn't understand why Catwoman was running with the likes of Joker and the Penguin. All of it sounded too suspicious what could she possibly gain by going along with their scheme, what was really in it for her?

Bruce spoke up "First thing we do is pay Cobblepot a visit, It's best to know what we're up against before we make our move on the Joker."

"Thanks to some of my connections, I hear old fish boy has a meeting set up tonight at the docks on the lower east side of Gotham, I'm not sure what exactly the meetings about but it most likely has something to do with last night." Jason informed them.

"I'm heading out to dig up more information on this, I'll let you all know tonight what I come up with." With that Jason heads out.

Dick and Tim headed off into another wing of the Mansion, Damian headed to the dojo which was in it's own small building in the backyard. It was good to have everyone on the same page, with all four boys going out at night now, it had been easier on the caped crusader no longer having to handle the hardships of Gotham streets by himself. Bruce and Ivy were now alone and playing mind reader on each other.

Bruce smirks "About this morning I…"

Ivy mushes him in the face stopping him from finishing his reasoning as she walks by him "I don't want to hear it I'm over it, now how's about you show me around this palace of a home seeing as I'll be staying here from now on."

Bruce hurries up to her "You'll be staying here now?"

"Well yeah I mean why wouldn't I live with you?" She looked at him worryingly as they walked through the manor. It's not like he didn't want her to live there with him the only big reason why he didn't want her to was because he didn't want the public eye seeing the two together. If The Joker and Harley had not seen Batman and her together then everything would be good but once he and her step out into the open with him being Bruce Wayne then it'd all be over. The Joker in an instance would know everything which would put the whole bat family in great danger.

He made his decision "Well you can stay here with me but you cannot leave here with me and if you do want to leave let me or Alfred know, we can't let the public see us together because of The Joker it's way too risky and I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger."

"Okay that works for me, I'm just trying to make sure you don't sneak anyone over here anymore Mr. Playboy." She teased him. He grinned and proceeded to show her the estate. Starting with the batcave, she'd heard tales that he actually had a batcave but no one could prove it well except for Catwoman but she never opened up to anyone about Batman. Ivy figured it was too dark for her taste, his bedroom was next which was extremely big his weight sets and treadmill took up space but still the room was enormous. She threw herself on his kingsized bed, it was soft, his covers and sheets were made from the finest silk.

Bruce laughed a little "You know I just got that bed and haven't properly broken it in yet."

She sat up and looked at him mischievously smiling "We can fix that soon but not right now."

"I'm hoping a lot sooner than later" Bruce quipped as he helped her off the bed and lead her to the backyard.

"Well that all depends on how you treat me." She kissed him on the cheek.

Damian ran into them there. He looked like a boy that had gone to war. The teenage boy had a number of scars especially a significant one streaking across his chest. It didn't bother Ivy it only made her curious of what exactly each boy had gone through when they lived under Bruce. The bat family certainly was an interesting one to her. Damian accompanied them through the yard with Titus at his side. The dog kinda bothered her, she had already set her sights on making the backyard flourish with plant life and dogs caused hell for gardens.

The rest of the day was relaxing and calming, Bruce spent time sparring with Damian in the dojo and Ivy had started her garden project. Night time had fell across the city, Bruce and Damian were in the Batcave getting ready to meet the other boys down at the docks. Ivy sat on the keyboard of the batcomputer watching Bruce as he suited up. Earlier they had discussed the plan and unfortunately she wasn't included in them. She got that Bruce didn't want her getting hurt but still she wanted to be useful in some way.

"Ready father." Damian hopped in the batmobile.

Ivy sighed, Batman looked at her he knew what was wrong. He cupped her chin in his hand. "I'll be back later okay I know you want to come but I can't focus fully knowing you could get hurt."

She met his eye "I can handle myself you know that, I'm not some stay at home housewife."

He laughed a little "Look maybe some other time (he kisses her), we'll be back soon so no worries."

She smiled a little and pushes him away "Fine hurry up and go the sooner you get back the better, I don't plan on being one of those girls who waits up all night for her man to come home."

He smiles running off hopping into the batmobile speeding off, Ivy sighs. Alfred offers her his arm.

"Care to join me for some tea Ms. Isley." He asked

She smiles back "Sure I'd love to"

She liked Alfred he was quite charming so why not pick his brain a little.

**Lower East-side Gotham Docks**

Nightwing was the first on the scene, he arrived just before the meeting could go down. Unlike Batman's suit, his was more fit for more acrobatic stunts and way more sleek due to his circus background. He was scoping out the members of the meeting the only recognizable person he could make out was Penguin, he couldn't tell who the other person was down there.

"Ya shouldn't be here Birdbrain."

Nightwing quickly turned around and smirked when he realized who it was "You shouldn't be here either, So what's stopping me from throwing you back into Arkham Ms. Quinzel?"

Harley laughed "Well let's see ya haven't seen me do anything bad have ya?"

Nightwing shook his head "You've made your point, don't you have anything else to do then to bother me?"

Harley pokes him in the chest "And here I thought ya liked havin me around"

"Yeah when you're not trying to kill me, (he grabs her hand) you might want to get going just because I won't take you in doesn't mean the others won't." He replies

She strokes his cheek with her free hand "it's cute you worrying about me and all (she pecks him on the lips)."

Nightwing blushes "Ah...yeah….just get going okay."

"What's the matter ya afraid what ya bird friends are gonna say if they see us togetha." She was starting to enjoy seeing Nightwing become so rattled. It'd only been recent that they started seeing each other behind there bosses backs and she could already tell what made him tick.

He seen the amusement she was having with him so he regained his cool composure "You know the best secrets are the ones that are never told."

She laughs and pinches his cheek "You're right and I plan on keeping it that way. (She kisses him and sighs before leaving) fine I'll see ya later when the other bats aren't around Nightwing."

Nightwing watches her as she exits off of the roof "_why is it always the hot ones that are psychos?"_. Red Hood and Red Robin startle him with their laughter.

"Ok so how long has that been going on? Does she always pinch your cheek when she leaves you at night?" Red Hood had full enjoyment about this.

"Wait what did you guys see? And It's none of your business on what's going on between us, it's nothing serious anyways." Nightwing responded.

"I'll see ya later when the other bats aren't around Nightwing." Red Hood was trying to do his best Harley Quinn impression. Nightwing started chasing him around the roof.

"Cut it out you two Batman's here." said Red Robin

Right as the meeting had begun Batman had shown up with Robin at his side. The Bat clan watched eagerly as the meeting progressed, Batman knew the man who Penguin was doing business with, Wilson Fisk otherwise known as The Kingpin. "_Kingpin? What's he doing in Gotham." _This was bad Kingpin was like the godfather of Crime, for him to show up in person to do business meant something big was going to go down, now they really had to get to Penguin. They watched as Kingpin handed over a briefcase to Penguin and Penguin hand one over to him.

"That's the objective, retrieving that briefcase from Penguin." Batman instructed them.

"What about baldy?" Robin asked.

"I want both you and Nightwing to tail him back to wherever it is that he's staying at in Gotham, make sure you don't spook him."

Mad laughter startled them all, It was the Joker. Crashing through the wall into the meeting with his goons and Harley, his men had Kingpin and Penguin at gunpoint.

Penguin was livid "What the hell is going on Joker I thought we had a deal."

Joker laughed "Don't be such a poor sport this isn't the boy scouts (He looks at Penguins briefcase), Harley be a doll and get puddin that briefcase."

"Sure thing Mista J." Harley sent Penguin sailing with one swing of her over-sized mallet, he landed in a pile of crates. "Thank you pengy."

Before they could speed off in their getaway truck Joker threw a playing card at Kingpin's feet "Don't forget who runs this city the next time you decide you want to do business in it." Kingpin picked it up and smirked and took his leave. Nightwing and Robin were on hot pursuit after him, Joker sped off with Penguin pursuing him, Batman wasted no time going after them.

"Red Hood and Red Robin both you of w…." Batman was sent flying by a kick to the face. He hit the rooftop floor hard, he spit out some blood and wiped his face while getting back to his feet.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Brucie."

Batman glared at her "Catwoman."

The last person he wanted to run into that night, she had double crossed him it was only fortunate though that he didn't end up dead. Red Hood and Red Robin noticed the difference in how the two looked at each other, nothing but hatred could be felt from the two. Catwoman definitely had a different aura to her she was no longer the same person they'd come to know.

Batman squinted his eyes at her "Why are you with The Joker?"

She drew her whip "That's really none of your concern Batman we've both made our choices."

He readied himself in a fighting stance "I told you what would happen if you betrayed me didn't I?"

She grinned wickedly cracking her whip at his feet.

Red Robin put his hand on Batman's shoulder "You two go after Penguin and Joker I'll take care of this and meet up with you guys later."

Batman looked at him over his shoulder "you sure you can handle this?"

Red Robin stepped in front of him "Yeah I'm sure, I was trained by the best remember."

Batman looked at Red Hood and nodded "Watch yourself, she's not the same person you once knew." Both of them ran and leaped off the roof hopping into the batmobile racing in the direction the villains headed off in.

Catwoman frowned "I wanted to play with the big bat, not one of his hatchlings."

"Look Selina I don't want to fight you, just give up now and let me take you in quietly." Red Robin pleaded.

She charged him swinging her whip "It's Catwoman to you little robin." Red Robin began jumping back evading the swings, his fighting skills weren't as refined as Nightwing's or Red Hood's. The whipped snagged onto his wrist, he pulled her toward him grabbing the whip with both hands. She pounced off her feet landing on his head only to perform a swinging hurricanrana to him. Quickly he got to his feet and already was dancing backwards blocking her punches and kicks.

Red Robin was beginning to feel the pressure "I don't….want...to fight you."

Catwoman was growing annoyed more and more with him. His soft nature always annoyed her, she never understood why Batman chose to take him under the wing. He was ill suited for this kind of lifestyle.

In an instant her sinister smile that lay upon her face completely deadpanned, it took Red Robin off his guard at the wrong moment. Catwoman sent a kick that landed in his appendix he nearly dropped to his knees, her next punch connected in his face causing him to do a full 360. He almost lost his footing trying to reposition himself, She ran up his chest kicking him in the jaw as she performed a backflip away from him.

He spit out blood, now he was starting to get mad he remembered what Bruce had said "_take her down without hesitation." _Red Robin began his assault, he wasn't as proficient in hand to hand combat as the other guys but he was the better strategist. He began firing his combinations targeting different areas, she may have been quicker but each blow he landed were purposely aimed at her legs. His kicks became more harder for her to block and her legs were struggling to withstand the force from them.

He jumped back from her breathing heavy, she smirked "What's the matter kid getting tired?" He continued staring at her breathing heavy and remaining silent observing her "_with those kicks that landed on her legs I doubt she's able to move like she wants to." _He was feeling sure of himself and then his eyes widened, he watched as she pulled a syringe from her cleavage and eject herself with the green liquid that was in it.

"Just what the hell did you do to yourself?" He barked out.

She began laughing maniacally and smiling mischievously "Oh I really wanted to use that in my fight against Brucie, I didn't think I'd have to use it for a hatchling. (Her eyes glowed green) Funs over."

He's taken by surprise by her speed, he's struggling to keep up with her. She's more quicker than she was when the fight had started and stronger too, his arms were starting to feel like jello from all the shots he was blocking. A kick to the shoulder caused him to wince in pain and had completely broken his guard, that sinister smile plastered on her face once again "You ready to play now?" She quipped.

He thought his jaw had broken from the strength of her punch and he knew his ribs had cracked on his ride side from her kick. He clutched it instinctively, she delivered punches to his midsection followed by a roundhouse to the face that made him do a 360 again this time blood came flying out his mouth, he used his hands to keep him upright as he stumbled back. His vision began to blur and his balance was staggering.

She kicked him full force in the chest, the force knocked him off the building he barely caught the edge with one hand his muscles had little to no strength to pull him up. She stomped on his hand he cried out, "Never pick a fight you can't win" she said to him as she stomped down again on his hand causing him to fall. His body landed on a dumpster and bounced off it, the echoing sound of the dumpster engulfed the alleyway. He landed on the alleyway floor unconscious. Catwoman looks down on him victoriously smirking "_That's one bird down, Now where was I?"_

Nightwing patched in on the inner com "Batman we've found where kingpin is staying at in Gotham, he's staying at The Plateau hotel in uptown Gotham."

Batman turned up his inner com "Good work, I want you and Robin to go back to the docks for Red Robin."

"What's that idiot still doing there?" Robin chimed in.

"He's fighting Selina." Red Hood informed them.

"Now hurry there." said Batman.

Batman and Red Hood were in the middle of dodging fire in the batmobile from both Penguins crew and The Joker. With one click of a button the batmobile began shooting guns of its own causing Penguin to steer his car in the lane of an upcoming off ramp. Red Hood opened the top to the car and was preparing himself to jump. Batman sped up and Red Hood leaped onto the top of Penguins roof as he drove onto the off ramp.

The batmobile darted towards The Joker's truck, Joker stuck his head out of the passenger's window "Hehe old batsy is on our tail (he knocks on the back of the truck), Harley you know what to do."

The back of the truck opens up, Batman now had a machine gun turret pointing at him. Harley gleefully opens fire on him "Hehe I've alwayz wanted ta shoot one of these, now stay still B-man." Batman flips a switch and the batmobile becomes shielded in armor including the tires.

Harley growls "You're not playing fair." She fires every round at the car and each round pinges off it making sparks fly. Shell after shell would fall smothering the highway streets and the gun smoke created a mini fog. The gun overheats and at that moment he pulls up alongside the truck. He pushes the autopilot button and pushes another button which sends him flying in the air out of the car. He glides from the sky like a bat and lands gracefully on top of the truck.

"Harley do something about him." Joker orders her.

Harley watches as an all black car pulls up on the other side of the truck she catches the figure that jumps out of it and smiles "Mista J he's being all taken care of now."

"Now where were we?" Catwoman's eyes were still glowing green.

Batman's eye pop in surprise and then they return to their usual lazy glare "Where's Red Robin? and what have you done to yourself?"

She snickers "Oh don't start worrying about me now and he's sleeping comfortably at the moment."

He doesn't get a chance to respond, like Red Robin he doesn't anticipate her new speed and strength. His guard his broken in one strike and he backs away. He rolls evading her next punch. She backs out her whip and grabs him by the feet tripping him, she pounces on top pinning him down with her knees on his arms. She smiles sinfully dragging a clawed finger along his jawline "I wonder what Ivy would say if I keyed your face." He uses his legs to grab her by the neck and tosses her, she slams her claws down on top of the truck preventing herself from falling off. Her eyes slowly start to lose that green glow and her breathing becomes erratic "_shit not now". _He gets back to his feet "_What's with her? What has she done to herself?"_

Catwoman knows she can't take him now, she was on the brink of passing out, whatever it was she ejected herself with was now waging war on her body. "Y..you need to make…..(she can barely control her breathing) your choice now Batman, capture me and The Joker or save your hatchling." She tells him.

"What are….." He's interrupted by Nightwing on the inner com "Batman you need to get over here quick it's Red Robin he's unconscious and looks badly hurt."

Batman stares at Catwoman intensely before he responds, watching her regain herself and looking at him tauntingly. Right here and now he could take her and Joker but his son comes before them.

"I'm on my way." He responds.

Catwoman smiles "Looks like we'll have to save this dance for another time and tell Red Robin I said hi."

He doesn't say anything, he jumps off the speeding truck back into the batmobile and heads off the on coming off ramp. The fact that she would go this far to this point to get back at him, no longer would he mince words with her, next time it was going to be straight business. She was beyond the point of no return in his eyes.

"Red Hood head back to the docks right now!" He commanded.

"What for? I have Penguin caught, if I leave now he'll get away." Red Hood answered.

Batman had to calm himself down "It's Red Robin something happened to him in his fight with Selina, I don't know what for sure but he's been injured so hurry over there now."

"Wait what? I'm on my way." Red Hood replied hastily.

Batman had pulled up to the docks to see Nightwing and Robin carrying Red Robin over their shoulders out of the alleyway. He jumped out the car immediately and rushed to them.

"He's barely breathing" Nightwing told him

"Quick put him in the batmobile and notify Alfred that were on our way back, tell him to get the operating table prepared. Wait for Red Hood here I want all of you back at the cave." Batman Instructed.

Once Red Robin was strapped in, Batman sent the batmobile soaring through the streets of Gotham, with little regard for safety.

**Wayne Manor**

Alfred and Ivy were enjoying their time together, she'd come to find that he was the most genuine person she'd ever met and Alfred could see why Bruce had taken a liking to her. She really is something special. Alfred could see the red Batman symbol on his watch glow, he knew what that meant.

He stood up "Excuse me Ms. Isley it seems the boys are on their way back and I must go get things ready in the batcave for their arrival."

Ivy didn't notice how quickly she had jumped up when he said that, she couldn't wait for Bruce to get back.

"Mind if I accompany you." She asked.

He smiled "not at all."

The two of them headed down to the batcave, she watched as he gathered materials around what looked like a operating table. Her curiosity started to peak as she viewed the many instruments that surround the table. She knew something wasn't right.

"Do you always have to be on standby like this when they go out at night?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately yes." He answered her.

The batmobile came whizzing through the entrance and stopped just a few feet away from them. Batman flew the top off the car open and quickly instructed Alfred to come help him. Alfred was speechless he'd never seen Tim in such a state, out of all the boys he thought Tim was least likely to get hurt. They lay him on the operating table and work to take off his outfit, Ivy never seen so much panic in Bruce's face. Alfred gestured to Ivy to get Bruce out of the room so he could begin going to work. She brings him upstairs into the living room and takes off his mask to talk to him.

She grabs his face so he can focus on her "What happened tonight?"

Bruce looked like a lost child, the panic and frustration took him over, he felt wrong for leaving Tim to fight Selina, she was his problem and no one else's.

He looks at her "We all split up in different direction and I had left Tim to fight Selina."

Ivy shot him a quizzical and bewildered look "Wait..wait...Selina did that to him, why would she do such a thing?"

He grabbed her hands "She done it because of the person I'm staring at now."

Ivy felt all types of guilt run over her, she would never had put him or anyone else in danger if she knew them being together would do that. She held herself responsible for what had happened tonight, she walked away from him and made her decision.

"Where are you going?" He asked

She sighed "I'm going to do whatever I can to help save his life, part of this is my fault and I can't live with myself knowing that someone close to you was hurt because of what we have."

Bruce sat down and put his head in his gloved hands "Do what you can please."

The other boys arrived home, they sat around their father all of them feeling the same pain that he felt. Dick and Jason thought of themselves as failures for not being there to protect their little brother, even Damian was sad for all the shit he gives Tim he honestly does look up to him and sees him as his older brother. Now they all had to wait and hope that their brother was okay. One thing that hit them all: Selina is no longer a friend or comrade, no she was an outlaw, a criminal and she was to be shown no mercy. You mess with one robin, you mess with all the robins.

Hours had gone by and day break was upon them. Alfred and Ivy came up from the batcave and gave them the news.

"Master Tim will be okay, he's suffered broken ribs on both sides, left elbow along with forearm was broken, a concussion, and his right femur is fractured. He also had some internal bleeding due to a punctured lung but because of Ms. Isley here he's going to make a fully recovery."

Bruce was so relieved to hear the news and the fact that she had a hand in saving his son's life was so overwhelming to him. She really is the one for him. The boys all slap hands psyched to know their brother would lived to fight alongside them again.

"He's resting now and won't be up for sometime but you may go seem him if you'd like." Alfred added.

He and the boys went down to the cave. Bruce got up and hugged Ivy so close to him, he didn't know how to express how appreciative he was to her. "Thank you so much." Is all he could whisper to her. She returned his embrace shedding some tears "I'm sorry." Is what she told him. He only held her tighter.


	7. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe

**Author Notes: Okay here I am back with the latest installment. I'm happy to see you guys and gals enjoyed the last chapter and the development of the story. All of you make it possible for me to continue this so let the good times keep on going and like always enjoy :) **

"...There's nothing to do around here" Ivy was laid up in Bruce's bed smothering a pillow in her face feeling like she was slowly dying from boredom.

It'd been a week since that night the boys went out and Tim was hurt. Not even 24hrs later and Bruce had to go on a travel trip for business and would be gone for an undisclosed amount of time. She remembered saying she'd accept both halves of him and knew that he had to keep up appearances as Bruce Wayne. Luckily Ivy caught him before he could leave her in bed again, It wasn't easy for her to let him leave but he assured her once he was back he'd give her the one on one time she craved. She sighed "_No sense in pouting all day"_

After showering and getting dressed she made her way to the backyard which was now flourishing with plant life. She smiled surveying the landscape pleased with the work she's done. Walking through the garden she couldn't help but to think of Bruce, the peace and silence only seemed to make her want him more. Her happy mood lasted until she saw the area where her white and red roses were had been dug up. "_That damn dog."_

Damian was in the library catching up on his reading with Titus at his side. The young boy wasn't like most people around his age he was quite reserved and enjoyed doing the simple things.

"I've told you before to keep that dog away from my garden!" Ivy barged in the room abruptly.

"Good afternoon to you too freeloader, as I've told you before he's a dog, digging up holes in a backyard is what he does. Besides he was here first so maybe it's your garden that's in his way instead of the other way around don't you think?" He didn't even pay her enough mind to look at her, nope instead he stayed fixed on the book.

Ivy could feel her patience running thin more and more with him, it's like after Bruce left Damian turned his smug and no respect attitude up a notch. It was only Jason and him that'd give her a hard time while Dick and Tim seemed to be welcoming to her. Honestly she couldn't see where they all got their personalities from none of them were anything like Bruce besides the hero thing. "_I swear if he wasn't Bruce's son, he'd be dead by now."_

Damian looked over his book at her "So are you done yelling at me like you're my mom or do you plan on yelling again and being ignored at the same time?" He asked

Ivy had to restrain herself from killing him right there, all she could do was think about keeping the peace for her man while he was away. She calm down and sighed "Listen we're both going to have to get use to the two of us staying here. You may not like me but your father sure does and that's all that matters so keep disrespecting me and there'll be a Damian Wayne the second walking around here."

He put his book down and looked at her confusingly "A Damian Wayne the second?"

She smiled innocently at him like before "I'll bury you so deep underground you'll suffocate before you can say sorry and I'll create a child with your father to help everyone get over the disappearance of you."

He looked pale in the face and stuck his head right in that book without a rebuttal. Ivy smirks victoriously as she exits the room, not paying attention she runs into Dick.

"You know I still don't know anyone who can shut him up as quick as you do." He says to her laughing as they walk through the manor.

"Well there's only one thing a boy like that understands."

"Oh and what's that?" he asks her

"The threat of death."

The way she said that so calmly made chills go up his spine. He made a mental note not to do anything Damian like to her.

"So what's this thing going on between you and Harley?"

"Wait..what? How do you know about us? Jason said something to you didn't he?"

"Are you going to give me a chance to reply or are you going to keep shooting questions at me? (Dick kept quiet) Harley told me herself (He shot her a look of shock) I was out earlier this week to see her and she told me about you two having fun at night around Gotham."

Dick made sure to keep a mental note of this "_She's in trouble when I see her." _he straightens up a little "Listen it's not what it seems it's….."

She interrupts him "She's honestly a good girl, a little misguided but she means well and I think someone like you is perfect for her. I bet you have feelings for her too but don't know what to do because of Bruce and The Joker. If you think she has feelings for you which trust me I know she does then you should take a chance with her, the worst that can happen is being rejected but it's better to know then to not know at all. (she laughs some) Don't worry about Bruce either I'll make sure he won't interfere."

Dick didn't know if this was the same Poison Ivy he'd been fighting for all these years. She seemed so much more approachable and that gloomy aura felt nonexistent. She was right though living with regret and not knowing would eat him alive.

He smiles "You know maybe you're not as bad as I think you are."

She smirks "Good to know I'm so highly thought of."

"Well we robins may not have good feelings about you but Bruce does, He may have not said it to us but besides Alfred I've been around him the longest and I've never seen him be so open with his life to a woman as fast as he's done it with you. Just give it sometime and eventually most of us will get use to you being around you might want to give Damian a little more time though."

Dick was her favorite of the boys he was the correct blend of all of them and his words did make her feel better about her position in the house.

"Thank you for letting me know that, (she laughs a little) I think I can handle Damian though he'll come around sooner than he expects. Again chills went down Dick's spine, he didn't know whether to laugh or feel scared. They broke off in the living room Dick had to report to work as bad as he didn't want to. His job caused for him to counsel people financially, he couldn't believe the amount of money people spent on nonsense.

The afternoon was barely going by and Ivy had already did both her nails and toes and created a temporary solution for her skin color and hair color. By taking a small pill she conjured up thanks to her many species of plants in the garden she could suppress her skin and hair color for up 6 hours. She smiled which radiated joy "_Bruce is going to be happy about this."_

"Ahhh do you normally smile like that when you're alone?"

Tim startled her, even with crutches he was able to maintain an element of surprise. She looked him over still feeling guilty for his injuries, even after Bruce told her over and over again not to beat herself up over it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm feeling better, just taking it one day at a time." He replied while settling himself down in a recliner. He looked over at her, Bruce had told him it was Ivy who saved his life but only because of the guilt she felt and because of that she tried to avoid him.

"Thank you for saving my life, If not for you I'd be dead right now."

She smiles lightly "It's okay I feel bad for what had happened to you, you're good now which is the most important thing."

Tim just smiles and nods his head. The two spent about two hours getting to know each other better. He started to see why Bruce didn't bat an eye when she started staying at the manor, she was a nice person to be around when she wasn't trying to kill you.

"You know it was me you use to hold hostage" He tells her

She laughs "See I knew it, you as a robin were quite helpless and an easier target than the other robins."

"What? I put up a fight always." He replied hastily

"Really because sometimes I actually had the feeling you wanted to be held hostage."

He blushes and turns away "That's not true."

"Yup in fact I bet you even had a crush on me when you were younger." She teases him

Tim's face grows even redder "I..no..I did not."

Ivy giggles like a schoolgirl causing him to turn tomato red and start to sweat.

This was probably the best entertainment she had since Bruce had left, watching the 17 year old boy struggle to keep it together around a beautiful lady such as herself. To her messing with adolescent boys was child's play. She smirks "If not for Bruce being there back then to save you, you'd probably be dead from one of my kisses."

"Okay Poison Oak leave the guy alone, I bet you're having a field day messing with him like that." Jason came just at the right time saving Tim from Ivy's mercy.

She rolls her eyes "He knows I was only teasing him."

Jason pops a seat on the couch and snatches the remote from her, She gets up disgruntled staring at him menacingly "Why is it that you and Damian are the most disrespectful to me?, I've done nothing really bad to neither one of you."

"Did it ever occur to you that we don't trust you." Damian came trotting in with Titus

"I don't normally agree with him but Damian's right, me and him don't trust you. We're not like Mr. handicap here or boy wonder when it comes to having open arms. Your actions will tell us whether we can fully trust you or not so please don't waste your breath on trying to win us over sunflower." Damian nodded at what Jason had to say, to them actions spoke louder than words. She'd have to go through a gauntlet before they would consider her a part of the family.

Ivy didn't have a comeback, it was easy for Bruce to trust her but thinking his kids would be so easy to accept her was wishful thinking. She stormed out of the room furiously, she didn't know how to even begin to get their trust and them waiting on her to turn on them was eating away at her. She locked herself in Bruce's room and laid on the bed feeling unsure about herself, was she really ready for a life like this? Would she ever find a place in the bat family? Sleep was what she needed to rid her mind of these thoughts a good nap would help some.

"You think you guys went a little hard on her?" Tim couldn't help but feel remorse for her.

"Nope, If she's as trustworthy as she claims then it'll show in due time." Jason answered

**That Night Across Town **

Dick was rushing home as fast as he could in his BMW, he didn't expect work to keep him after so late. He was starting to wonder if working in business was the right decision instead of working in law enforcement like he originally planned. Quickly up the steps into his apartment he went, changing into his nightwing costume and leaping out of the window firing his grappling hook out one of his escrima sticks into a building and landing on top.

Tonight he was in charge of making sure Gotham was safe, with Bruce being out of town him and Jason had to take responsibility for Gotham. "_9:30" _Dick was looking up at the giant clock tower in downtown as he ran across rooftops, perfecting his takeoffs and landing like a true acrobatist. He planned on staking out Kingpin's place and tailing him to each of the places he stops at. Unfortunately a mugging stopped him along the way. "_I hate muggings wannabe tough guys robbing ladies, the scum of the criminal world."_ He wastes no time in subduing the perp, one punch to the face and a shock from his escrima stick and a couple seconds later a gift wrapped criminal ready to go to Arkham.

"_That was a nice exercise"_ Getting closer to Kingpin's place he started to think about Harley and what was starting to develop between them. From the outside clearly she was all wrong for him but when they're together everything just feels right. He liked almost everything about her, (except the being around The Joker thing) her bright blue eyes, the joyfulness in her voice, the ramblings she'd go on, her hugs, her kisses and even her outfits which exposed enough skin to leave his mind wondering though he wouldn't admit that. Maybe Ivy is right and that he should give Harley a real chance.

Police sirens catch his attention and immediately he follows in their direction and ends up at The Cash &amp; Loan Bank. Cops had the building completely surrounded preventing the armed robbers from fleeing the scene. Pressing a button on his mask he sees the armed thugs were equipped with Uzi's and low grade shotguns, standard lower class criminal weaponry. "_Well this should be fun." _

"Whtcha Doooooooooooin?" Harley immediately cuts off his view from the building, quickly Nightwing jumps back in surprise. He takes in the full sight of her and of course he likes her whole outfit.

"What? See anything ya like?" She does a slow twirl for him.

He smirks "Maybe I do and maybe I don't but you know you should wear a bell around your neck that's the 2nd time you nearly scared me to death."

"What? I'm not good enough for ya now birdboy? And if ya was to die I'd bring flowers to the funeral if that ever happens."

"Nope you're actually bad enough for me, (he steps closer to her) if I'm gone who else are you going to play with at night?"

She wraps her arms around his neck smiling deviously "Bad enough for you? I like that. Who knows maybe I'll play by myself, (her lips inches closer to his) ya ready to be bad for one night birdboy?"

Nightwing moves his hands down her exposed waist and places both hands on her juicy butt "You sure you can handle me Dr. Quinzel?"

Harley pulls him into a deep kiss, Nightwing squeezes her butt tighter as they kiss. She breaks off the kiss to whisper in his ear "Birdboy you have no idea what I'm capable of" she licks his ear as she finishes her sentence. There it was the wild factor she had that made him want her more, the fire that was brewing between the two could set Gotham ablaze. Gunfire brought them back to reality, the armed thugs had opened fire on the cops outside.

Nightwing let's go of her, readying himself on the edge of the building to make his way on top of the banks rooftop. Harley steps in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck "Oh no ya don't ya not leavin me so soon I'm coming with ya" He looks down at her quirking his eyebrow "Bad girl gone good?"

She smirks "Only this once and ya betta not bring this up again ever or I won't forgive ya"

He smiles "Fine, now hold on tight"

He fires the grappling hook, lodging it into the wall of a building. The two jump off swinging through the air like kids on a swingset, Harley holds on to him tight nearly choking him but still she did find it kinda hot like she was some damsel in distress and he was the hero saving her.

"That was fun can we do that again." Harley was as giddy as a little kid.

"Maybe some other time." Nightwing had pulled off a ventilation shaft cover and started making his way through it, Harley was close behind. It was smaller than he expected, he watched the thugs walk around aimlessly all of them wondering how they'd make it out of this. "_This isn't going to be easy can't play this recklessly with Harley being here with me." _Nightwing suddenly felt weight drop on his head, he shifted his body to turnover and was smothered by Harley's breasts.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her, his cheeks flushing red.

"Sorry I wanted to see what was going on, now hush or they'll hear us."

He was starting to hate her choice of outfit tonight, she wore a short sleeve red and black crop top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and here he was with her on top of him with a face stuffed full of breast in a very confined space."_Why couldn't this happen to me on a different night?" _Nightwing had to fight back his urge to kiss and lick her breasts. Her sweet scent had fully taken over his nose and their bodies pressing so tightly together was now making his growing member start to ache in his tights.

Harley pulls his head out her breast "Ya know we should do this again when we have more free time, (she giggles quietly) I can _feel _that ya like this situation."

His face flushes red "Can we just get this over with already." he says hastily

"Fine have it ya way." she replies

He worms his way behind her and immediately she comes crashing down from the vent. She easily takes down 2 of the 5 guys landing on top of them by surprise "hehe sorry about that." and handsprings and cartwheels away evading gunfire. Nightwing throws a smokescreen pellet from the vent and comes down in the chaos of random gunfire. Quickly he turns on his thermal vision and shells out 3 wingdings disarming the remaining men. Like a ninja moving in the wind he takes down each thug. When the smoke clears Harley looks up from her ducking post to see Nightwing standing in the middle of the 3 thugs who were now unconscious.

"We make a great team don't we?" Harley smacks him on the chest as she walks by examining the thugs. Cops come rushing in and arrest each of the thugs, "Good job boys take em away" The cops look at Harley and then at Nightwing, with little time wasted one of the cops slap a pair of handcuffs on Harley.

"Hey what are ya doin, I'm not the one ya want."

Nightwing laughs at her as she pleads to the cops, she shoots him a mean and pouty like look "Tell them I didn't do anything birdbrain."

"Oh I know you can ask nicer than that." Nightwing was loving this, lately she was getting the better of him and now it was his turn.

"I'm sorry guys for once she's right she didn't do anything, (Nightwing was still laughing) in fact she helped me on this one. She's under my supervision as long as I'm around she'll be good so no worries guys."

The cops released Harley and took their leave, Harley punches Nightwing in the chest "I bet ya think ya so funny."

"Yup now if you excuse me I do have things to do still." Nightwing was getting ready to take off into the night again.

"Like I said I'm coming with you wherever you go tonight, I don't see ya during the day for obvious reasons so ya stuck with me for the rest of the night." Nightwing slyly smiles while pulling her close to him. Harley was held tight to him like before, she could here his heartbeat as they went through the air. The two make their way to Kingpin's place, the two stay there watching him for over an hour. Harley was easily bored she thought they'd be doing something more exciting and action packed.

"Geee ya really know how to show a girl a good time."

"I just love your sarcasm it's one of the best things about you."

Harley liked being around Nightwing, there was a lot of mystery to him and he actually gave her the attention she wanted. Aside from the muscles and suave personality she liked his caring nature the most, even when they fought in the past he'd never use excessive force on her.

"Let's go Kingpins on the move." Nightwing clicks a button on his escrima and the batmobile pulls up in the street. He jumps down into the driver's seat and Harley lands right in his lap.

"I hope I didn't crush anything." She teases him

"Only one way to find out, maybe another time though."

He keeps his distance from Kingpin's limo, taking in every stop that Kingpin makes. "_This guy's made 5 stops how many more is there?" _Harley had herself nuzzled up close to him as they continued their stakeout. She'd never been in the batmobile before, she kissed him on the cheek for making her feel special.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other in her hair "Overall as a date I didn't do too bad did I?" he says to her.

She kisses him again "Ehhh ya not too bad birdboy."

"Alright I think we're done here for the night."

"It's only 1am there's still tons of things we could do….(she was creeping her fingers up his chest) like maybe go back to your place."

Nightwing wasn't sure what to do, bringing her back to his place was a really big step. This decision would definitely alter their relationship and he wasn't sure if it would be for the good or the bad. His past relationships failed because of his unwillingness to let people get too close to him but Harley isn't like most people. Maybe it was time for change, maybe he could save her from a life of crime. This was a gamble he was willing to take.

"Pancakes or French Toast pick one?"

"Pancakes but why'd ya ask me that?" Harley questioned

He laughs a little "because now I know what to make in the morning for you."

Harley hugs him tight almost making him swerve the car into a speeding truck "Yayyyy! I promise you I won't be any trouble at all."

Nightwing bit the corner of his of lip "_Yeah let's hope not." _They sped off back to his apartment

**The Iceberg Lounge**

Catwoman couldn't believe she took penguin's offer to join his latest plan. She hated being around the fishman he was none too trustworthy and always tried to be-woe her which annoyed her. Her heart still belong to Bruce even through all bad things she'd done she still wanted him, but still he hurt her and she wanted him to feel the same pain. If she had it her way though she'd still fight by his side and not against him, what she did to Tim the other night was excessive. The drug she taken from Bane altered her mindset and when under it she played backseat to the evil that consumed her, the hate that fueled her and the jealously that ruled her.

"Here kitty kitty kitty."

Catwoman broke the glass of milk in her hand and had penguin by the neck with her whip.

"Don't ever call for me like that again or else the tigers at Gotham Zoo will have a fresh fish dinner."

Penguin gulped hard as she released him, he wasn't liking this new Catwoman that was around. She was a lot more aggressive and unpredictable than before he wasn't sure what could have triggered such a change. He heard what she done to Red Robin which took the whole Gotham crime world by surprise given her close relation to the bat family.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce had finally gotten back to Gotham around midnight and was now home at last. He hated that he had to leave for so long he missed Ivy so much and was ready to spend the next couple of days with just her.

"Welcome back Master Wayne I suspect your business trip went well?" Alfred greeted him as they walked through the manor.

"Everything went well as usual."

Upon entering his room he was met with the fresh aroma of Ivy's plants that she kept in there. She wanted to make the house have more of a home like feel to it and not a medieval castle like feel it had. Oddly though where the sweet scent was there was no gorgeous redhead there to match it.

"Alfred how long has Pam been gone for?"

"She left about 2 hours ago, she didn't mention to where it was she was heading." he replied

Bruce's mood dropped some he wanted to surprise her, the trip was originally scheduled to last another week but he made sure to get everything done in a week. He sat at the edge of the bed picking up a rose and was admiring it's beauty "_Where could you have gone?"_

**Back At The Lounge**

Penguin and Catwoman had gotten into discussion on how they would get back the briefcase from The Joker.

"If you were there when you were suppose to be then maybe we'd be the ones having 2 briefcases instead of nothing!" Penguin was still heated over The Joker's double cross.

"Calm down little man I'll see to it that we get back at least one of the briefcases so go eat a fish sandwich or something." Catwoman was studying her sharp claws thinking about how she could get both briefcases for herself.

"Well Catwoman &amp; Penguin I didn't think I'd see you two working together."

All the men stayed fixed on her as she strut her way towards the two misfit partners.

"Poison Ivy, longtime no see. Still as gorgeous and deadly as I remember." said Penguin trying not to be entranced by her presence.

"I've had things to do that have kept me busy, (She looks around at all the lovestruck mean mugged faces) I see I haven't been missing much."

Catwoman and her make eye contact "What's the matter Selina cat got ya tongue?"

Catwoman smirks "Still the center of _everyone's _attention I see."

Ivy laughs a little at her remark, she knows fully well what Catwoman meant. She smiles coyly "I mean what can I say _All_ men submit to my beauty eventually."

Catwoman stands up cocking her eyebrow, hand on one hip "Must be nice to blow pretty dust in a man's face and he becomes yours."

Ivy takes a step closer to her still smiling coyly "hmmm I don't know, this one man didn't need that or even a kiss to become _mine, _maybe he just preferred higher quality over lower quality"

Catwoman takes a step of her own smiling mischievously the corner of her top lip fidgeting every now and then "hmmm I wonder what happens when a weed spreads it's roots too much."

Ivy takes another step "And I wonder what a cat looks like in a venus fly trap."

Catwoman makes it face to face with her now, the two of them staring each other down "Be careful what you ask for Pamela, a lioness can be quite unforgiving."


End file.
